Hidden Bridges
by Ryoko Porter
Summary: COMPLETE a new teacher has come to hogwarts. he's moody and rude, but seems to be interested in Harry. but why does he look so much like Draco? YAOI HarryDraco rated for language and sexual content. if you don't like the pairing don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own the rights to Harry Potter. Actually to tell the truth, I'm a fan in denial. Every time a book comes out I pray that it will be bad, so that I am lifted from this curse. Damn them and Rowling, they just keep getting better!

Author's Note; just so any fans know, I'm re-writing all of the chapters. I will edit and add things. And when I'm finished I will start adding new chapters.

Hidden Bridges

By Ryoko Porter

Part One

'_The godly is the affair of God, and the human that of humanity. My concern is neither the Godly nor the Human, is not the True, the Good, the Right, the Free, etc., it is individual, as I myself am individual. For me there is nothing above myself.'  
Max Stirner_

The night sky seemed as though it were at war with itself. Lightning striking out akin to a snake at its prey, an elegant power quick to finish. The rolls of thunder, loud like the galloping hooves of the seven steeds that guided god's chariot. The rain danced about with the wind, soaking everything. All of them sights and sounds so common in storms like this one. A violent, yet appealing show of nature's holy magic.

The show was watched by the eyes of a lost man, from a window in a far high tower. The dim light of only a few candles shrouding his likeness. His silence a powerful draw for attention, such as that of the old man observing him. And through the dark, he could see the young man, only in his late twenties, but with an air of someone much older. His long white-blonde hair that curled around his shoulders and back. Tanned skin, stretched over his thin frame. Conflicting eyes, harsh and strong, yet quiet and dispirited.

'I always hated it when it rained on the first night of school. It seemed only to take away from the magic of this place,' the man finally spoke. His voice was quiet, though it demanded attention. Aristocracy filled it will authority, which seemed of arrogance. And Dumbledore simply listened and watched, patient for the man to explain his thoughts.

'I do not care if what I did was moral, or not. I will save myself, no matter what it takes. And you will help me. You owe me that, whether you know it or not. No…' the man shifted his gaze, and Dumbledore knew that he saw the students entering the school's grand doors. 'No, you owe them that.'

The headmaster knew that he was defeated, doomed to helping this man. Without even the lighting of a candle, he knew this man was much stronger in magic than he. The stream of power rolled off of him in waves. The way it does with wizards who had nothing else in their lives did. The old man could clearly tell that everything that this man once had and was, had been lost. Nothing but growing magic in a broken husk was this man.

Moving from his place, Dumbledore walked to the door, ready to leave. 'Come, we should get there before the students,' he said, turned to the man for another moment. Then he left the room, leaving the man to follow when he saw fit.



Harry watched the great magnificence of his school slowly come closer from the window of the carriage he occupied. He listened the wheels run through the mud, and the tap of rain against the outside of the carriage. When he turned his attention, he saw that Luna next to him was still reading the latest issue of the Quibbler. And he couldn't help but smile at the change of her hair to thick dreadlocks. Across from him, Hermione was trying desperately to smooth her own hair. She wasn't vain, but with the moisture in the air, it seemed that she would do better bald. And even with her vast knowledge of spells, she couldn't get it to simply fight nature. And Ron, well Ron was just Ron. Unsure of what to do or say at such a situation. So he talked to Luna whenever she found something interesting to share.

Last year the Golden Trio had turned into the Golden Quartet when Luna had joined. The entire school had thought Harry and her were dating, since they all knew that Ron and Hermione were meant to be. But they were only friends. Close for each their own social oddities. Both accepting the other for what they were, and treating them no more special than any other student.

Harry just wasn't very attracted to anyone. He knew it was his subconscious trying to protect him from hurt. Yet he didn't have much want to change it either. Not because he was afraid of being hurt. But because he was content in being the lone outsider. It was all he knew, everything he'd ever been. With the Dursleys', his friends, the entire of Wizarding folk. It wasn't as if he didn't want love. But until he knew that someone would or could always be with him...well maybe it was simply about the hurt of loss. Like Sirius.



'Now that all of the first years have been assigned to their houses, there are a few things that I would like to say before the meal we all are looking forward to,' the headmaster spoke as usual, standing at his place at the head table. The Golden Trio at Gryffindor barely paid any mind, since they had heard everything six times over. Well, at least Hermione had. Yet Harry did notice that Dumbledore seemed even older, if that were even possible. The stress of the war was obviously getting to the man. For even with his scheming and power, the Dark Lord was still a heavy threat upon the world. Stealing some the glow innocence the old wizard always seemed to keep. Everyone was suffering of the like, from the growing war.

'The usual rules regarding the forest still apply, and Mr. Filch is rather eager to catch any student about the castle at night. The regard of that rule has been at a loss, as of late.' Dumbledore looked in Harry's direction, though no one noticed. 'And secondly, instead of myself teaching the Defense Against Dark Arts classes as planned. A new teacher has joined our ranks. I present to you Mr. Julian Grey.'

'He looks like Malfoy!' Ron harshly whispered as he saw a man enter the hall from behind the head table. And it was true Harry noticed, though his hair was longer. With eyes of the blue night sea, looking directly at him.

'Julian I'm glad to see you finally join us, I have just introduced you,' Dumbledore smiled as the new young teacher took a seat next to a surprised Snape. Mr. Grey nodded his head ever so slightly to show his understanding to the headmaster, and then proceeded to ignore all as he waved a cigarette into existence.

'Mr. Grey! I must protest your behavior in front of the students! Smoking is most certainly not accepted here,' McGonagall said as if she were speaking to a mere student. Her voice a shrill though dignified noise.

'Ms. McGonagall, you will quickly learn that I will do as I please.' Julian looked away from the witch he was speaking to, arrogantly lighting his cigarette with wandless magic as he spoke. 'Further more, you will find it in your best interest to get used to it. I will not be forced away from this place; I will only leave when it is time for me to leave.' He then turned to her direction and blew out the smoke from his lungs, magically pushing it into her face, two seats down.

The entire hall was silent as McGonagall nearly hissed her displeasure. She watched the man's face closely, contemplating whether or not to curse him. Never had she been so insulted by one so young. And Dumbledore was watching her as though she had been in the wrong! How dare he. That little cur should be taught a lesson. Maybe if she...

'Now I think that it is time for the meal to begin. Just one more thing first; mukluk!' Dumbledore announced surprisingly loud, drawing all attention away from the feuding teachers and back to him. And as usual, there appeared before every student a great mountain of food.

End Part 1.

AN. Well what do you think? I promise that I will focus more on our beloved characters in the next chapter. I'm not sure how long this will end up. But at least I know where it's going...for once.  
Ryoko Porter


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. See in Part One.

Hidden Bridges  
Ryoko Porter

Part Two

_'They love him, gentlemen, and they respect him, not only for himself, but for his character, for his integrity and judgment and iron will; but they love him most for the enemies he has made'  
Edward S. Bragg  
_  
Harry had never been confused in his life. The first day of classes had just ended, and he hadn't been overly stressed. But maybe that was because he had all of his non-Slytherin classed today? Still, that should not mean that he would be left alone. It had never been that way before.

It was between his Herbology and History of Magic classes that he first saw Malfoy. Harry and his three friends had been traveling through the maze that is Hogwarts to the next class. Hermione and Luna were discussing the supposed new findings of an ancient magic that was practiced in secret, which the Quibbler had just published. While Ron and himself laughed about their summer together. Then, there was Draco.

Draco Malfoy had grown taller over the summer, and was now the same height as Harry. They had given him hell last year for being so short. His hair was longer, down to past his shoulders a bit. Though he didn't pull it back like his father had, opting to simply let it fall about poetically. He was the Yin of Harry's Yang, or was it the Yang of Harry's Yin? Who was the dark while light shown upon the other? However, Draco had not been looking for them to cause trouble. He was leaning against a wall, conversing with another Slytherin about something or other. Harry was sure that he would miss their passing until Ron let out a growl. But to that Draco just shifted his silver eyes in their direction, focusing tightly into Harry's own eyes. The contact remained unbroken as Draco nodded his head in what seemed as respect, and Harry responded in kind. Then, just as secretly as it had started, the contact was broke as Draco returned his full attention to the girl before him.

'Harry, are you alright mate?' Ron suddenly asked him. They had at sometime stopped, and now his friends were staring him down. Nervously he looked at his two oldest friends, knowing that they were the ones to worry about. But he didn't let them see his worry, which would only make things worse. So arrogantly smirking at them, he made to brush it off.

'He looks good,' Luna chirped from behind his friends. She was smiling all knowingly and ignoring the shocked looks from her friends.



'Do you remember when we were young? When…' Harry started to say as he lay against his lover's chest, with a euphoric feeling of being both safe and loved.

'We are still young, love. You shouldn't forget that so easily,' his lover berated him softly. It was true though; they were barely out of Hogwarts. But life had dealt both of them a difficult hand, which took cunning and courage to play with.

Harry turned to look at his love, though in the dark he couldn't see his face. 'I meant when we were still in school. I hated you so much,' Harry grinned at Draco.

'Well, they say that there is only a very thin line between love and hate,' Draco responded with a smile. Though neither could see the other clearly, they knew what the other was doing. 'So what has made you think of those years, love?'

'I don't know,' Harry huffed as he turned to lie back into his place on Draco's chest. Ready to sleep after the vigorous lovemaking that had finished only moments before. He drifted into the realm of dreams so quickly that he barely felt the kiss upon his head and phrase of devotion from his love.

'I love you too Draco.'



Draco awoke to the sickly morning light that shown through the small windows of the dungeon. His mind still a bit hazy, he thought quickly over his dream. Why had he dreamed in Potter's point of view? Why had he had that kind of dream with Potter in the first place? But with no answers to those questions, he simply decided to forget it. With all dreams he opted to forget, for nothing good had ever come from dreams.

Getting out of bed, Draco made his way to the seventh year bathrooms. Readying to take his morning shower. He always hated the mornings, but not for lack of sleep. He could wake with the first light of day and feel rested from the two hours of sleep he may have had. He didn't enjoy sleep, yet even worse was right after he awoke. Without his control, he would subconsciously think of dreams or his life, giving him no real insight about whatever answers he may have come up with. It was like that quiet buzz that was there whenever he was thinking, though he couldn't hear the dialogue in his head. Like a secret his brain was keeping from him.

In the shower he allowed himself to relax a bit. It was early enough that he would be out before anyone awoke. He was always tense, keeping his guards up and ready. He knew that he couldn't trust anyone with his secrets. Never to tell his friends, family, or teachers that he was not in support of either the Dark or Light. That he hated politics, though he knew everything about them, due to father. And that as long as he could live comfortably, mostly left alone, that he could be content. None would ever know these things about him. He did not even trust himself, with the spells that were out there. It was the secrets that made him who he was known to be.



Deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts, a class of seventeen seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins were waiting for DADA to begin. It was the optional advanced class and much the student body felt no need in taking it. No Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws signed up, and Draco was one of three Slytherins to sign up before Snape demanded that at least five more join.

Draco couldn't help but look over at the Golden Trio. Granger and the Weasel were arguing over something or other, as Potter seemed to be lost in his mind. Harry's eyes were half open as he leaned back on his chair, resting a foot on the table. He looked rebellious and sexy, and Draco thought that he looked much better now that his glasses were gone.

Then, drawing everyone's attention from whatever they were doing, the door to the teacher's suite opened violently. Julian Grey stepped out, and with lit cigarette in mouth, he moved down to the front of the class. Draco watched as the new teacher looked about the room, seeing what he had. Then with a shake of his head, Julian turned to the students.

'Damn, not even an ashtray,' Grey muttered to himself. 'I will give fifty points to the first person to transfigure me an ash tray and give it to me!' Draco couldn't help but smirk at that. Then from corner of his eye, he saw a glass tray pass him in the air, which Grey took and let hang in the air with his own magic. 'Thank you Pansy, fifty points.' And as Draco turned to her, he saw the flush that was slowly fading from her face.

'Now as Dumbledore so annoyingly announced it, I am Julian Grey. You may call me whatever you like, because giving me respect will not insure that I will have respect for you. Is that clear?' Julian rolled through as he paid more attention to his cigarette. Though with his pause, he knew there to be a hand up. 'Yes Hermione?'

'Sir, you are a teacher whether you like it or not, and you shouldn't be smoking while teaching a class. I don't want to die of cancer,' Hermione spoke brazenly.

Julian just smiled at her behavior as he transfigured a large soft-leather chair to sit in. Sitting he faced the direction of the class, with his ashtray floating beside him. He looked regal, and with the dark shadows of the dungeon, he looked evil. 'My dear girl, there are two types of smokers in the world. The first is a person who starts for reasons that more superficial. Because it looks cool, or their friends are all smoking. And these are the people who are able to quite in the end, because they are addicted, yet do not enjoy it.' He paused to take a hit. 'The others are people who start because they feel like it, a craving out of the blue. They are not so much addicted, but it becomes an enjoyed habit. And unlike the first group, they do not care about their health and choose not to quite.'

It was clear to everyone that the second group was the one this man was a part of. Obvious with the aura of death about him.

End Part 2.

AN. PLEASE REVIEW! Ok the thinking thing, this is the way I think. I just thought it would be interesting to make Draco think like that. And second, the smoking comment. I'm a smoker, and that's just what I've observed. I'm part of the second group; I grew up in an area with peer pressure against it.  
Ryoko Porter


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. See in Part One.

Hidden Bridges  
Ryoko Porter

Part Three

'_By friendship you mean the greatest love, the greatest usefulness, the most open communication, the noblest sufferings, the severest truth, the heartiest counsel, and the greatest union of minds of which brave men and women are capable.'_

_Jeremy Taylor_

'Harry!' Luna straightened herself from leaning on the wall to join her friends in walking to the next class. Since the last year, she always walked with them from whatever class they came from to the class they would share with Ravenclaws. This time it was Divination, which she made much more fun for the boys. 'So, how is the new teacher?'

'He's a smoking bastard!' Hermione cut in roughly. 'See you guys at lunch,' she called back as she hurried to her own next class.

'I like him,' Ron grinned. 'He said there wouldn't be any homework.' Ron admittedly liked any teacher that would promise that.

Luna looked again at the black-haired boy, smiling at the antics of their friends. Harry didn't need to say anything though. He just smirked at his most understanding friend and started off to the far away class.



Professor Trelawney peered deeply from her thick glasses at the fire before her. She had decided that it was fate for them to learn Smoke Reading this year. An ancient technique for one to see the timeline of the future, though what was to happen would be hazier.

'Now remember class; if the smoke is blue, years will pass before the fire's foretold fate will occur. But if the smoke is red, then beware, for it is within days to come!' the odd woman announced dramatically.

'What if your smoke is gray?' Ron grumbled to his friends as he stared at his small pot of fire. He and Harry still didn't buy into the whole class, but were compensated by the antics of Luna. She was a heavy believer, and made a fuss over the slightest thing.

'Ronald dear, you did not put in enough barley seeds. How do you expect to see anything without them?' Trelawney said suddenly from behind Ron. Then scuttling her way around the table, she went to see Harry's fire pot. She looked into his fire and the smoke swirling from it. 'Harry, your fate is very close. You should be wary.' Then she walked on to the next table, not even bothering to look upon Luna's pot.

'You know, I bet Snape would say that there is no show of the future. The barley must be like some kind of potion,' Ron sniffed as his smoke turned slightly green.

'And you would actually want ask Snape that kind of question?' Harry coughed discretely to hide his mirth. Luna just let herself giggle. And Ron flushed in annoyance.

'Hey your smoke is turning black! That means that you're future is upon you today,' Luna smiled excitedly as she leaned in to see what was in the fire. 'Is that you talking to Snape?' the odd girl observed, grinning like a joker.

Then Professor Trelawney had everyone turn their attention to a table with three Ravenclaws. One of the fires had no smoke, which she was pointing out to mean that the future was already upon the person. The girl looked a bit embarrassed as her "friend" sat laughing at her. 'I told you to get on birth control!'

'It looks gray to me,' Ron said quietly as he stared curiously at Harry's fire.



It was lunch when Harry and Ron, finally saw Hermione again. Luna joined the three Gryffindors at their table, as she always did for breakfast, lunch, and sometimes dinner. The Golden Quartet, always ready for another adventure.

'Trelawney predicted Harry's death again,' Luna told Hermione cheerfully.

'That crazy old bat,' Hermione muttered disdainfully as she continued to read her book. Everyone smiled at that. Luna had - since the year before, insisted upon telling Hermione the details of the one class that the studious girl would never take. It would drive the poor girl crazy, to the point of yelling at the grinning girl.

That was how the friendship of the two girls was though. Luna was nearly obsessed with getting a rise out of Hermione. The older girl always ready for an intelligent conversation. They were from the different ends of the spectrum, opposing each other in almost every way. Yet out of the bickering and stress, was a strong respect and friendship. Mainly due to Harry.

End Part 3.

AN. This chapter was more for fun and to establish the friendships a bit more. Please review.  
Ryoko Porter


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. See in Part One.

Hidden Bridges  
Ryoko Porter

Part Four

_'He who strikes terror into others is himself in continual fear.'  
Claudian_

'When I was young and still in school, I had my first experiences with a boggart,' Gray spoke to his seventh year's class. It was a couple of weeks into the year, and everyone was still getting used the nature of odd man. 'Lovely creatures they are. There is no faster way to understand oneself, than to look into the face of one. Time changes all things, whether we acknowledge it or not. Those things we fear most change. Yet through it all, a boggart will show you what you fear most, even when it has changed unannounced to our conscious minds.'

Everyone in the class watched as their instructor used his wandless magic to bring a trunk to him. The man never used nor even had a wand. But he was so practiced in his skills that he didn't need to even look upon whatever he was casting. Things simply happened, and a strong magical force filled the air.

'This will be very quick I expect, since you all know what to do. I simply want to get to know all of you, and for you to know yourselves,' Julian looked thoughtfully at his students as he spoke. 'Now class will be over in twenty minutes, so hurry up!'

Everyone got into line and readied him or herself for an encounter with fear. Ron proved to still be most terrified of spiders, but handled it like he had in the past. Another girl also arachnophobia, and screamed when she saw the boggart as the giant spider. A Slytherin boy made the boggart turn into a rabbit, to which everyone laughed at after the shock. Then Hermione got a vision of bad grades.

Finally though it came to the last two students, Harry and Draco. Both were unsure on how to proceed, neither wanting to reveal their greatest fear to the other. But when Julian barked at them to take their turns, they both hung their heads in defeat. The whole encounter had been silent, and without malice.

Harry went first. Stepping up to the boggart he watched it change into whatever it would be. Then it was Harry's greatest fear. A battlefield with everyone he loved lying dead, and him alone in the middle of it all, alive. Other students gasped as they saw the mutilated bodies of their fellow students, teachers past and present, and others they did not know. Harry though was powerless against the sight. There was no way to make it funny or safe for him. So he stood, transfixed upon the vision, tears leaking from his eyes.

Then Harry felt a hand upon his shoulder. It gave him a warm, safe feeling. Yet when he turned to see who it was, the sight of Draco surprised him. The boy who he'd come to know as a rival looked at him with the most heart breaking eyes. Eyes filled with pity, and were promising protection. Then gently Draco pushed Harry back, and took his turn. Forcing the horrible scene away with his fear.

Harry watched from only inches behind Draco, as the boggart changed. He could feel the tension and anxiety coming from the blonde. And as Draco breathed a deep yet shaky breath, his greatest fear took shape. It was Voldemort. No one but Harry realized this, for not even the Slytherins had seen the Dark Lord. But it was obvious that Draco had come face to face with him. Harry looked at the boy before him, and saw the hidden fear in his eyes. And as Draco raised his wand to change it to something harmless, he shook.

'I hate him,' Draco whispered, forgetting the rest of the class and Harry behind him. He whispered the spell that would free him from the sight. However even seeing Voldemort as a Muppet did not cheer him, and he thanked gods when the bell rang.

Turning Draco looked into Harry's eyes. They both had learned about the other. And a new sort of understanding was working in each boy's brain. Windows of opportunities opened for them in the other.



Everyone hurried out of the DADA classroom when Julian dismissed them a minute after the bell. Most were anxious over what they had seen, and did not want to be near either of the two boys. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were some of the last students to leave the classroom. Only Draco and Pansy were left as they joined Luna at the door.

'Potter,' Draco called out, yet not facing them at all. 'Pansy and I are going to cast memory charms on everyone in class today, your friends excluded if you wish. I can't afford that knowledge going around,' he spoke softly, finally turning to face Harry. 'I know a spell that even the Dark Lord can't break, though in truth it does cause a bit of brain damage,' he smirked. 'In the end, I will cast it on Pansy also. Voldemort can never learn of this, or I am dead for sure.'

'And this effects me how?' Harry questioned seriously. 'Other than getting you into a shit load of trouble if I wanted.'

'I will take the memory of your fear from them also, if you like.'

Shock.

'Yes and then you'll make them think that he is afraid of you!' Ron accused suddenly.

Draco just shook his head. 'I can't create new memories with this spell, only erase them.'

'Dark magic,' Hermione whispered harshly. Luna watched calmly, assessing everything in her mind, quietly.

'And what is the price for this service?' Harry asked. Indeed he was curious. Plus he could understand Draco's need to keep his secret. He was a Slytherin after all.

'Only the allowance to keep the memory of your fear,' Draco nearly whispered. They both knew it to be a fear already known to Voldemort, so of no political worth.

'All right,' Harry consented thoughtfully. He secretly smiled at Draco, and was returned the sentiment. Everything was lost to the world they had created for the moment.

Suddenly everything was interrupted. With a loud bang, the truck that the boggart was in opened. Pansy being the closest, it revealed to be a large grim dog.

'DAMN CREATURE!' Julian suddenly stormed in from the back room. The boggart immediately started to change. Julian had gotten very closed to the creature, not noticing the students still in his room. Then there was two of the teacher, the real Julian, and the boggart.

Pansy gasped very loudly at the sight of the two Julian, catching the attention of both of them. The boggart with its back to the students only turned the head slightly to them. Yet with that small move, everyone could see that the left eye was the lighter gray that was Draco's eye color.

However with only the quick look at the cloned creature, everyone was shocked to see it disappear with a flash of fire turning to dust. Julian had destroyed it.

'Don't you all have classes to get to?' Julian asked almost sweetly, though he looked more dangerous than anyone any ever seen, without looking evil.

End Part 4

AN. Must love double meaning sentences! So what did you think? Things will be picking up in the next chapter. But I had fun writing this one. PLEASE REVIEW!  
Ryoko Porter


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. See in Part One.

Hidden Bridges  
Ryoko Porter

Part Five

_'Where there's marriage without love, there will be love without marriage.'  
Benjamin Franklin  
_  
Julian sat quietly in his armchair. It was late, and all the rest of Hogwarts was dark and sleeping. A storm brewed outside, though in his dungeon room he could hardly notice. His room was dark and cold. A forgotten cigarette burned in his fingers, he was in a sort of trance, still and lost of life.

He hadn't shown up for his classes since the first one of the day. He had been careless to show them his fear.

'Careless? Or intended?' a quiet female voice asked from behind him.

'Probably subconsciously intended,' Julian answered after some thought. The woman knew him well. She had observed him for years. She did it now, analyzing his thoughts and actions.

'So now the children know that your greatest fear is yourself. If Hermione is as brilliant as I remember, she could probably know the truth now,' the woman thought aloud as she closed in on Julian.

'They only saw part of the truth, and I don't think that they could dream up the rest,' Julian said his part.

'No? As the saying goes; don't judge a book by its cover. Things are never as easy as they seem to be,' the woman laughed gently. She used her wand to spell a pot of tea, cups, a table, and a chair for her into being. Sitting down across from Julian, she looked thoughtfully at the man. The silence was a sort of comfortable anticipation. Life with the man had given her a strong patience.

'Why are you here?' Julian asked suddenly, but still quiet. He hadn't looked upon her yet, as he stared into an unknown space.

'For the same reason I married you,' she leaned forward and took the cigarette from his fingers to reinforce her point. 'You never could take care of yourself. Besides, what kind of friend would I be to not come?' she questioned both him and herself. Again they sat in silence, though this time they were waiting for her. She smiled a sad, unseen smile. 'Apparently history is good for something after all.'

'Luna,' Julian whispered comfortingly in the dark.



Harry moaned in exquisite pain/pleasure. His anal muscles squeezed and contracted around the staff buried deep within him. And with every contract it moved slightly deeper, causing him to gasp.

'Deep breaths sweet one,' Draco comforted from above. His voice was thick with lust, yet the love within him saved his patience. With Harry's hot sheath around his cock, he thought that there was no other part of him but that. The oil they had used to make it easier seemed none existent, and he worried about hurting his dark lover.

Harry then surprised Draco with wrapping his legs about his waist. Apparently Draco's virgin had some not so innocent instincts. So with careful yet agonizing slowness, he pulled out. Then with the same mind numbing speed, he pushed back in again. Both moaned at the friction, and thought they would die at the completeness they felt.

After a few more of these wonderfully evil thrusts, they were only ready for more. Picking up the pace only slightly, Draco relished affection upon his love's neck and face. This night was about love, sex would come later. Draco brushed that bundle of nerves within Harry periodically, leaving the boy in heaven for a moment.

After a time of their slow lovemaking, Draco knew he was ready. Brushing that spot with every word, he endorsed himself.

'Harry,' brush.

'I,' brush.

'Love,' brush.

'You,' he exploded then, filling his love with his essence.

'DRACO!' Harry ached high and moaned, finishing along with him.



Harry awoke suddenly.

End Part 5.

AN. So what do you think? You like? Have you figured it out? Bet you haven't! Please review.  
Ryoko Porter


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. See in Part One.

Hidden Bridges  
Ryoko Porter

Part Six

_'A man should never put on his best trousers when he goes out to battle for freedom and truth.'  
Hendrik Isben  
_  
The room was hot and dark, perfect for the scaly creature that wrapped itself around the legs of the chair her master sat in. The chair, a simple one of dark wood and read cushions. The master, a man of evil regality. His darkness filling the room with terror.

'I feel a magic presence that I have never felt before,' Voldemort served quietly to himself. 'It seems somehow close to me. Malfoy, I want you to check it out,' the evil man ordered.

Lucius Malfoy was upon his knee respectfully and nodded his understanding. 'My lord, where may I find this person?'

'At the school, you will take two hundred and fifty men with you to storm the castle. Destroy the wizard!' Voldemort then td hid his expression to one of slyness. 'I want you also to bring back your son. I don't trust him. I know that boys of that age will make hard decisions based on whomever they are sharing their bed with currently. There is too much chance for corruption in that place. You will bring him here, and we will make him one of us.'

'Yes my lord,' Malfoy bowed a bit deeper and then turned make the plans.



Harry watched as his two Gryffindor friends entered the Great Hall. Ron turned to look at him hesitantly, but Harry just waved him off. It was true they had cause for worry though; he had stayed behind with Malfoy.

Harry had seen Draco not far outside the Great Hall as he was heading to breakfast. After the interaction from the day before, he could not ignore his want for private communication. And there was no better time.

'So, what is this about Potter?' Draco asked with no malice in his voice. He seemed still barely into consciousness, yet willing to speak civilly.

'I want to know why you wanted the memory of my fear,' Harry stated quietly.

Draco smiled a knowing smile as he hummed his pleasure at the question. Staring straight into the green eyes watching him closely. Lifting his hand to caress the side of Harry's face, there was a serine aura about them both.

And a smile from three people that watched in secret.



BOOM!

Suddenly a loud blast shook the castle around Harry and Draco. Castle walls, rock fell around them. Screaming could be heard distantly, though they knew it to be near. The smell of fire and dust filled the air. And the scent of evil spells filled the consciousness.

Harry had frozen at the explosion, but Draco had acted without thought. Spinning Harry around and then pushing him face first into the wall behind them. He then pushed his own body against Harry's back, protecting him from the chaos.

Finally everything began to slowly calm, and the dust fell to settle. Draco cautiously pulled away from the ebony hair that he had buried his face in for protection. Then sensing the safety, he pulled his hand from where he'd covered Harry's nose and mouth. Both boys didn't move anymore, but gasped in air raggedly. They had been in shock, and now were trying to recover.

Slowly after recovering a bit, Draco pulled away and let Harry turn around. He still leaned against the wall with one hand though, and it was nestled right beside Harry's head. 'Fuck, you all right?' he asked Harry, still breathing slightly heavy.

Harry nodded his answer, but as he opened his mouth to answer verbally, he was interrupted.

'HARRY!' a cry came from the other side of the hall. Harry immediately recognized it as Luna and started to search for her. Draco too, searched for the girl with his eyes. Upon seeing her, he called to Harry and they started over. They had to climb over a smoldering stack of rubble, neither wanting to disturb the possibly dangerous things by moving them.

'Luna!' Harry cried in relief as he saw her. He quickly rushed the last bit to her, with Draco following more slowly.

'Oh thank the gods, Harry you're all right!' she cried her own relief, though more shakily. 'My foot is stuck.' The two boys turned to see her left foot under a pile of broken wood and the chandelier that had been above her.

'Least it's only your foot,' Draco commented in a sort of weak comforting.



Having finally found a passage out of the rubble, the three students made there way out of the gapping hole in the side of Hogwarts. Luna was between the two boys, being held up as she held up her injured foot. Smoke and dust was mixed with sunlight, making it hard to see.

'CRUCIO!'

Everything stopped suddenly. A horrible torn voice scream filled the air. And Harry and Luna were pulled down as Draco fell to his knees. Harry fumbled trying to get his wand as he continued supporting Luna. The two watched as Draco's body spasmed in the pain. His eyes were wide in a sort of shock, and blood started to pour from his mouth.

'Draco, whatever were you doing with these mudbloods?' Lucius Malfoy drawled as he continued the spell. He was oddly serine as he tortured his son, and smiled at the obvious breaking of his son.

End of Part 6.

AN. Mwah-ha-ha-ha! I did a cliffhanger! But in next installment of Hidden Bridges, Julian's identity will be reveled! Though it slightly amazes me that no one's figured it out, if one REALLY thought about the clues it's pretty clear. Or maybe I just watch Law&Order too much, and am used to cryptic clues. So please remember to review, I'd like some more feedback.  
Ryoko Porter


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer. See in Part One.

Hidden Bridges  
Ryoko Porter

Part Seven

_'We are surrounded by eternity and by the uniting of love. There is but one center from which all species issue, as rays from a sun, and to which all species return.'  
Giordano Bruno_

'Well, well Mr. Potter what a day this is,' Lucius Malfoy spoke with cruelty. 'First I kill my son, but as an incentive, I have you to bring to my lord.'

Harry was in shock. He did not hear the threats from Lucius, or the whimpers from Luna. He saw nothing but the face of Draco, as he clutched the silent body to his chest. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and he seemed to barely breath himself. And he did not feel the aim of Lucius's magic towards him.

'EXPELLIARMUS!'

Lucius's wand flew far out of his reach, and the power of the spell hit him like a strong punch. Yet he recovered quickly, spinning around to see who had attacked him from behind. 'Severus what are you doing?' he gasped with angry surprise.

Snape though, didn't say a word. In a cool, collected manner he walked up very close to Lucius Malfoy. For a long moment he studied the man, his eyes shrinking smaller with a hard glare. Then ever so slightly, the professor began to smile. It was an expression of sadistic pleasure. 'Crucio,' he whispered erotically.

The older Malfoy then did a repeat performance of what his son had done before. Screaming like a banshee, and dropping to his knees. Sweat purred from his brow, and his fingers clenched in his hair.

'Expelliarmus!' a woman called, charming Snape's wand away and freeing Lucius from the torture. Snape and Luna turned to see a woman with dirty-blonde dreadlocks, open eyes, and a thin frame, supporting Julian Grey. 'Sorry, but we need the fucking bastard,' she grinned at Snape apologetically. She then pulled Julian with her over to Lucius.

'You should consider me merciful Lucius,' Julian said almost sympathetically, as he raised the hurting man to his feet with a wave of the hand. 'I need you to convey a message to your master for me. Will you do that?' Julian asked sweetly.

Then with no other warning, Lucius was stabbed through the gut. Looking down at the wound, the man gasped at the blood that seeped through his robes and dripped to the ground. And pointing out from the wound was the handle of a wand.

'Eleven inch holly and phoenix feather,' Julian whispered to the dying man. 'It is old and broken, but I think your master will appreciate its worth.' The woman then cast a spell that the observers did not recognize, making the Death Eater vanish.



'Who are you?' Snape demanded, but to whom, it was not known.

Julian and the woman ignored him though, as they made there way over to the boys. They kneeled to them and took in the sight of a lost child holding another. Julian placed his had upon Draco's cheek, and sadly smiled.

'Do not worry,' Julian said to the unhearing Harry. 'He has not gone yet. I wouldn't be here if he was.' Yet the man was weak due to the severity of the boy's wounds.

Leaning his face down to Draco's, Julian brought his lips to the boy. Closing his eyes at the wonderful feeling of it, he nearly moaned. Moving his lips against the non-responsive ones, Julian opened his mouth. Using his tongue to open Draco's lips and jaw, tears fell from the man's eyes. And then with all of his magical energy, he passed to the boy a Breath of Life.

Harry awoke from his trance at that moment. He watched as Draco's chest started to move in even breaths, and Julian softly kiss the sweet lips. 'Who are you?'

A strange face then turned to Harry. It had the features of Julian, but the eyes were different. The left was the gray haze of morning, which were Draco's eyes. The right, a forest green that was his own. And on the brow, lay a scar resembling a bolt of lightening.

'I am you,' whispered Julian as he stared into the eyes of Harry. But as the boy shook his head slowly, he looked down back at the face of Draco. 'And, I am also him,' he whispered again. For a moment he looked at Draco as Harry watched him, silent and contemplating.

Suddenly, with quickness that wasn't expected, Julian lifted his head and crushed his lips against Harry's. Taking advantage of the chance of sharing a kiss with both of his loves.

End of Part 7.

AN. Okay so maybe that was a bit hard to guess, but it's just how my fucked up mind works. In the next chapter, the details of Julian's life will be reveled. So how did you like? Don't worry, there is much more story to go.  
Ryoko Porter


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer. See in Part One.

Hidden Bridges  
Ryoko Porter

Part Eight

_'History in general is... the development of Spirit in Time, as Nature is the development of the Idea in Space.'  
Ibid  
_  
Hermione and Ron were in a heavy state of panic. They, along with everyone else who had been inside the Great Hall, had been trapped by magic. When the attack started, the teachers that had been present tried to leave, but found that they had no spell that would release them. And from inside they could hear the attempts of the enemy to enter.

After the initial panic had calmed, all that were inside became silent. They were left with the torture of the unknown. Packs of students huddled together, waiting and wondering in the silence.

It may have been hours that passed by, or only moments. Whatever it was, when the doors finally opened, Hermione and Ron were the first to rush out. Together the two Gryffindors ran through the halls of the school, looking for their friend.

They then came into the trophy room, and stopped. Neither knew why, but the room radiated an interesting magic. It was a familiar essence, but with a different feel.

They did not see the reflection of a woman in the glass.



'It was supposed to end the war, but instead it made things more complicated,' Julian spoke sadly of a battle in his past. 'Hundreds of people on each side died, and Voldemort ran away.'

Harry heard to everything that was said, but paid little attention. Instead he watched Draco's sleeping face very closely from his seat beside the bed. Harry did not know what had come over him; perhaps he was still in shock. Yet all he wanted was to protect the blonde Slytherin.

'So what does this have to do with you?' Snape hissed impatiently. Dumbledore nodded at the professor to quiet him. Julian though, did not answer. He became silent and lost within himself. A dazed look came over his eyes, and his mouth was opened in a whisper.

'It was a combination spell, and a mighty strong one at that,' the un-introduced woman said from the door she had just entered. 'You don't need the particulars yet, but it was a combination two spells that did this. The first a bonding spell, run of the mill, common but hardy. And the other, a body switching spell. The rest was left to circumstance.'

'And who may you be my dear?' Dumbledore asked, though it was clear that he could still perceive the obvious.

'I am one possibility of Luna's future. I am a woman who has stood by her best friend through it all, and will continue to do so. I suddenly had memories of Julian in my past, and I knew that he had gone back to make things right. So I came to help.' The woman said as she sat down beside where Julian stood.

'The ring on your finger,' the young girl murmured from her seat at the foot of the bed. Her head was hung low, and she seemed to be partially lost to shock. 'It is a wedding ring, and he wears one around his neck. Why did you marry him?' Luna couldn't bring herself to say Julian's name.

The older Luna looked at her counterpart for a moment, remembering what she was thinking at the moment. She knew that everyone was indeed interested in both points of view. 'To protect ourselves legally, so that the one who knew us best could make the decisions concerning our well being.' It wasn't the entire truth, but it would do for the moment.

'What--,' a whisper came from near the bed. Harry was still staring down upon Draco, but his mouth hung open very slightly. 'I want to know what the circumstance was.'



The smell of fire and blood filled Dumbledore's lungs, making him want to cough. Sounds of weeping and a desolate wind drove him near madness. But the sights he witnessed were the worst, making him wish for his own death. Bodies everywhere, ripped open and leaking innards and blood. Death.

And in the middle of the chaos, amongst the dirt and the blood, were two boys. One boy barely alive with only short, sickening breathes as proof of life. The other, clutching desperately to the dying, covered in the blood that seeped from him.

End Part 8.

AN. Does this clear it up for you people? Didn't want to give up too much, there has to be something left to learn in the next few chapters. I'm not sure yet how long this is going to be. It's all based on a dream I had, as are most of my works. I have the idea through the dream, and the details as I write. To be honest, I'm not sure of the specifics on how this story ends. Also I want to apologize for the corniness of the "future coming to the past" plot, but that's just how it is. The rest of the series will focus on the romance of Harry and Draco as they learn about their future.  
Ryoko Porter

P.S. I've decided to post all of the finished chapters in one fell swoop now… but it does mean you'll have to wait longer in between each of the coming chapters. Sorry it took so long… but I kinda got into a little trouble with


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer. See in Part One.

Hidden Bridges  
Ryoko Porter

Part Nine

'_Respect is what we owe; love, what we give.'_

_Philip James Bailey_

It was another week before Draco awoke from his peaceful coma. His waking greeted by Harry, who had barely left his side over the hours and days. He awoke slowly, his unfocused blue-gray eyes taking in the hospital ward. When they finally turned toward Harry, the Slytherin blinked into focus. He watched closely the worried expression in the hero's green eyes.

Harry didn't say a word; he didn't want to break the almost spiritual feel of their connection. He could see pain in the other boy's eyes. Draco's body was completely healed, but his spirit was obviously in pieces. He seemed lost to the world. Broken from everything that life had dealt him. And his heart seemed to be screaming for someone to love him.

It was in the middle of the day, meaning that everyone was in class. Madam Pomfrey was out doing something or other; telling Harry that she'd be gone for a few hours. And the dark haired boy knew that Dumbledore would give them their privacy. So he knew that now was the time for the two to say whatever needed to be said.

However it seemed that Draco had other plans.

Reaching up, the pale boy cupped the other's face gently with his right hand. Draco ultimately didn't care what Harry's reason for being with him was. All he wanted was for the other boy to be close to him. He wanted someone to protect and care for him, and he knew that Harry could do that for him. And in return he knew that he would give the boy whatever he wished.

'Love me, Harry' he whispered pleadingly.

Harry studied the boy lying in the hospital bed. He tried to figure out what his rival meant. But he was suddenly surprised as the blonde grabbed the front of his shirt and haled him over, so that he was straddling over him. Then with the same surprising strength and speed, Draco leaned up and captured Harry's lips in a passionate closed mouth kiss.

As the two opened their mouths to taste one another, Harry shifted to pull the sheets between them away, practically ripping them in the process.



Luna looked warily at her husband. She knew the look he had on his face. The look was one of new memories coming to him, and by the scent of it, they were good. Like that of the two lovers coming as one. She imagined it was like his own personal porn.

She had been hiding in his room since the discussion with the people of their past. She was worried about a lot of things that were accruing. The first was that their coming back would change things that they didn't want changed. Such as the friendship between Harry and his fellow Gryffindors. Or the good things in Harry and Draco's relationship. She also worried about the younger version of herself, and what all of this might do to her ego.

Yet the thing that worried her most was the husband she had left behind in the future.



Harry suddenly pulled away from Draco's mouth, gasping for air. He felt hot, like he'd never felt before. Draco's naked skin felt like heaven against his own. And he couldn't help but moan as the other's mouth latched onto his neck.

Draco still lay under Harry, but it seemed that he would be taking the dominant role. He didn't mind though, as long as Harry needed him enough to keep him safe and loved. Harry tasted better than anything that he'd ever had in his mouth before. He was addicted the salty taste that was Harry, and wanted more. He felt Harry's manhood heavy against his upper left hip, as his own was tucked between the other boys legs and leaning against a high inner thigh.

Both boys moaned deeply as they shifted to press their arousals together. The combined pre-cum and sweat slicked their sensitive skin. The heavy tingle of their nerves felt like fire. The pleasurable feeling spreading through out their body. Muscles twitched, trying to find relief from the agonizing pleasure. And their hips instinctually strengthened their thrusting into the other.

Harry used his arms to both support his upper body, and frame Draco's head. He plundered the other boy's lips mercilessly, licking and nibbling the lusciousness of them. For moments he would trail his lips over chin and neck, making the other boy gasp, but would quickly return to the full pick lips. The flavor reminded him of the bittersweet taste of butter beer, yet was far more addictive.

Draco's arms wrapped around the boy above him, pulling Harry even more tightly against his body. Both hands were busy driving both of them to brink of insanity. One hand was buried in the black unruly locks, pulling Harry's lips closer so that he could thoroughly taste them. His other hand ran heavily down the powerful back, bringing his fingers down the crack of Harry's ass.

As Harry humped his erection against Draco's, he screamed out as he felt fingers at his puckered entrance. They did not enter, but stroked over the sensitive opening. The promising sensation was the most erotic thing he'd ever felt. His eyes came unfocused, and he felt himself fall over the edge of pleasure. The white hot heat of orgasm flowed through his entire body.

'DRACO!'

The sound, smell, look, and feel of Harry's orgasm pulled Draco over the edge with him. Burying his face into his lover's neck, his body and breath stopped, and his seed spilled with Harry's between the two.



Long moments after their wonderful completion the two cuddled in the hospital bed, sheets covering their nakedness. They were both too tired to care if anyone found them. Harry rested on the bed, and let the other rest on his chest. The change of position was made for Harry's concern over hurting the other more fragile boy.

'Can I keep you?' Draco whispered subconsciously into the sleeping boy's ear. He wasn't aware of the answering nod from the other boy, as he too fell into sleep. A shared blissful slumber.

End part 9.

AN; well its not my best yaoi scene, and I promise it'll get better. Yes for those geeks out there, I did steal from Casper. I just have always thought those words were so romantic. And the story has gotten more complicated…. mwahahahahah!

Ryoko Porter


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer; see in Part One.

Hidden Bridges

Ryoko Porter

Part Ten

'_Truth always lags behind, limping along on the arm of Time.'_

_Ibid_

It was the first time since the beginning of their friendship with Harry that Hermione and Ron felt that they were truly out of the loop. They hadn't seen or heard from their friend since the attach on the school. Over a week had gone by, and rumors were all over the school. Some said that Draco had mortally wounded Harry; others leaned toward the 'disappearing' explanation.

Hermione knew there had to be something to the secrecy that even Harry's best friends were unaware. But for the life of her she couldn't figure it out. She couldn't imagine anything that would be so great that Harry wouldn't tell them, let alone not see them for so long.

At first she and Ron had camped out in the general sitting room of Gryffindor house, hoping to catch him coming in for some reason. Unfortunately the plan had been forted by Ms. McGonagall coming in to take some of Harry's clothes and disappearing again quickly.

Then Hermione thought to ask Luna, though she couldn't figure out why she hadn't before. But when she found the girl, she was shunned away by silence. Luna seemed not to hear or see anyone around her; she was so deep in her quiet contemplation of things unknown.

Finally after being shooed away from the hospital wing, Hermione and Rod decided to go to Dumbledore. If no one would talk to them, at least the Headmaster would settle their nerves.

But unfortunately they did not have the password to his office, and with the current secrecy, it would be hard to get it. So they devised a plan to follow another into the office. Taking Harry's Invisibility Cloak and putting a silence spell on the area within it, they waited, huddled together, watching for someone to come.

It was Snape who showed up first after almost an hour of waiting. Hermione and Ron moved closely behind him, making sure to not touch him as the stairs moved into position. Swiftly diving through the door behind him before he closed it was a bit difficult, and made Hermione thankful for the silence spell.

Inside the office, Dumbledore sate behind his desk, looking his usual unworried self as he listened to the woman who sat before him. She was someone the two Gryffindors had never seen, resembling Luna a great deal.

'… Found it in some ancient text, which date back to before Hogwarts. It's the spell of Hidden Bridges, allowing the caster to travel across the bridges that link time together. Every moment is connected to every other moment by these bridges; the trick is to find the right bridge to cross. It's a dangerous spell, one could cross a bridge that led them to the time of the dinosaurs, theoretically,' the woman spoke scientifically. The two older men watched her closely.

'So where is your husband now Mrs. Grey?' Snape snidely asked.

'Making sure the two lovers do not get caught,' she said with a slight upturn of her mouth.

'Yes, I'm afraid Poppy would probably overreact to see the boys together,' Dumbledore laughed.

Ron nearly choked on his own tongue as Hermione clapped his back in support. Her own surprise forgotten in her worry over her fiery tempered friend.

'No more than his little friends would, I think,' Snape pointed out.

'Julian and I do not care how they react to the news. The fact is, the worse they act out, the better for Harry. If they do not accept his love, his caring for them will wane. And when they die, there will be less hurt for him.'

'Now Luna, no need to be so morbid!' Dumbledore almost playfully reprimanded. Luna remained silent for a moment, then harshly stood and made her way toward the door. 'Oh Luna? There is one thing I've been wondering!' Dumbledore called to her.

Stopping she turned to the man. 'Yes?'

'Where did the name Julian Grey come from?' the headmaster smiled.

The woman studied him closely as she thought of an answer. 'The name Grey represents the person he is, the combination of two separate colors. However I do not know where the name Julian comes from, my husband has not told me,' she finished sharply, then turned and left the room. Leaving four very shocked people.

End of Part 10.

AN; so what did you think? Huh? Huh?

Ryoko Porter


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer; see in Part One.

Hidden Bridges

Ryoko Porter

Part Eleven

'_There is no fate that cannot be surmounted by scorn.'_

_Albert Camus_

The quiet of the late night was upon Hogwarts, and all was calm and where it should be. Students slept soundly in their dorms, and teachers in their apartments. Magical creatures continued their natural business silently. And all magic rested.

Ron and Hermione slept worriedly, agonizing over what they had heard earlier in the day. Harry and Draco slept in each other's arms in the hospital wing, uncaring of the reaction anyone would have. And in his apartment, Julian and his wife lay naked together. Awake and contemplating the day.

'They didn't care that I had found them naked together, or that others could have. Neither did they panic at the realization that they had slept together. I think my presence here is affecting them,' Julian rationalized as he held the woman close to him, and smoked his cigarette.

'Are you worried?' Luna asked, snuggling closer to his side. Julian only grinned, and she knew that he was not. 'Hermione and Ron followed Snape into the office today while I was speaking with Dumbledore. I gave them clues to their deaths and about Harry and Draco. It is all we can do to save them I'm afraid,' Luna worried. Secrecy surrounded Ron and Hermione's deaths. The two had disappeared, and their bodies found years later.

For a while the two silently lay together, as if waiting for everything to end. Then as his cigarette burnt out, Julian looked down to the woman at his side. He felt a fondness for her then, like he rarely felt for anyone. It was reminiscent of a sibling love, but had the obvious undertow of a strange sort of romance. He knew that she loved him with all her heart. He also knew that she was aware that he did not love her romantically. This woman in his arms had suffered all of her life aside him. And in the end, he would fight to save her from his fate also.

'I never told you, but you helped me get through my life. You were a very good wife, and I thank you.'

Luna sighed at the compliment and snuggled closer to his warmth.



The two young men smiled warmly at each other. The bonding ceremony was finished and they were one. When Harry looked into Draco's eyes, he saw the undying love that was only for him. They had been together for a little over a year and a half, and though the war was not over, they wanted to be bound together forever. It was a risk of course, seeing that one of them could die, but Draco still wanted it. And Harry could never deny the one who gave him everything, something so wanted.

So here they stood, bonded together with friends watching. It was a secret bounding, with only thirty people max. Dumbledore was performing the ceremony. Luna was the second, helping to bound them even closer. And wizards from the Order were there to witness the joyous occasion.

Walking hand in hand they headed for the school, seeking a place to finish the ceremony privately. But suddenly Harry stopped, his senses wheeling into over drive. Not a sound could be heard, and that worried him. Draco stopped too, and scanned the area with his sharp eyes. They knew that something was going to happen.

The cry of Luna was the last thing they heard.



Draco held Harry desperately close to him. He could feel his beloved slowly slip away from him. An unknown spell had hit him, and no one knew what to do. Luna, though injured herself, sat close to them, begging for her friend's life. Draco knew that the headmaster was watching them, unsure himself on what to do. But Draco knew what to do, though it would come at a great price to himself.

'It's not time yet Harry. The world still needs you, and you know the needs of the many out weigh the few. God how I love you,' he whispered to the chilling body in his arms, burying his face in the dark hair. 'Old man,' he said quietly.

'Yes Draco?' Dumbledore said to indicate his attention.

'Perform a body switching spell,' Draco ordered.

'But Draco…'

'DO IT NOW!' Draco screamed out in panic.

Sighing in defeat, Dumbledore knew that the boy was right. Harry was needed more than Draco was. But it hurt to see the blonde clutch onto his lover, and shake with every bad emotion he had. Draco would suffer whatever Harry was feeling now, but he was choosing to do so. Summoning all of the magic he could muster, the old wizard called forth the spell that would switch the souls in the bodies. As the incantation progressed, a blinding light surrounded the two boys. Dumbledore could feel their magic's change, though he could not see their bodies.

Finally he stopped chanting, and the light weaned. But as the vision became clearer, he could see only one body. Something had gone terribly wrong. As he moved closer, Luna moved to hold the boy in her arms. And as he came within a meter, he saw that in her arms lay a blonde longhaired boy with a lightning scar on his forehead.

'What have you done?' Luna asked weakly.

Thinking about it, he realized his error. 'The bounding ceremony wasn't completed. The two spells must have combined.'

End of part 11.

AN: so what do you think? Now you all know how Julian came to be. But don't worry there's much more to know. I think we're at the halfway point! Oh and sorry Hermione and Ron lovers… but I had to add some more tragedy. I might make them survive, but I haven't decided yet. Anyway… please review! Mama wants reviews!

Ryoko Porter


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer; see in Part One.

Hidden Bridges

Ryoko Porter

Part Twelve

_'I want to do away with everything behind man, so that there is nothing to see when he looks back. I want to take him by the scruff of his neck and turn his face toward the future!'_

_Leonid Andreyev_

'Do you want to keep this?'

Harry and Draco were suddenly woken up by voice. They had been sleeping so wonderfully together. It was a strange realization that they were happy together, yet they found that they could not fight it. And with their unhappy lives, they didn't want to fight it.

'I would like to keep my sleep!' Draco growled as he pulled Harry back down into his arms.

'Do you want to keep him in your arms like that forever?' their future self asked Draco.

Harry looked deeply into the eyes of the boy whose arms he was in. They were so close that he did not need his glasses to see the thoughtful expression within the gray eyes. They registered surprise at the idea, but a loving acceptance at the same time. It was the perfect answer for Harry, who felt the same. And it seemed that was all the answer that Julian needed as well.

'I never expected that my presence would make you realize your love so fast. Though I must say that I'm glad it did. Falling in love over time is not all that it's cracked up to be, but an undeniable love is magic. Besides, the more time you have together, the better. When I am gone, there is no guarantee that the spell of Hidden Bridges will be found again. At least, not while it would be of any use to you.' Julian took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, only then did Harry see that it was a muggle brand called Death. 'Don't get me wrong, you still need to learn to like each other, I have no doubt.' He grinned as he lit his cigarette with his finger. 'But the sex will accomplish that. Anyone giving you sex that great, you'll like quickly.'

It was then that it dawned on the two boys that the man knew everything. The feeling of their sweaty flesh together. The smell of their sex. The taste of each other's lips…

'Yes I know. I feel it when you are together, and I must say it's quite good.' The two boys blushed red; Harry even hid his face in Draco's shoulder.

'Why are you here?' Draco asked while clutching Harry closer to him.

'I am here to save you, both of you. Living this way is a hell, which I will work to keep you from. The two egos that are Harry and Draco no longer exist in my mind and soul, but have become one in a way I had hoped would've never happened,' Julian took a moment to mourn his sorrows. 'At first, Harry and Draco were still two separate egos, living within me. The two egos shared thoughts, but that was all. It was like having a huge wall in between the two. And as time went on, the wall disappeared, and the two joined into one being for good. I can only pray that there is enough of "Harry" within me still to kill Voldemort.'

'You wish to kill Voldemort for me?' Harry questioned hopefully.

'I wish to make him suffer on your behalf,' Julian grinned evilly, momentarily loosing himself to his bloodlust. 'He will beg for death when I am through,' the strange man growled as his eyes began to glow an eerie green light.

'JULIAN!' a woman barked while still out of view, though the boys recognized it as the future Luna's voice. The shock was enough to break Julian from his malevolent tangent, turning his eyes back to their normal colors.

Coming into view the woman firmly stood her ground against her husband. 'What in the hell was that?' she demanded.

'It's complicated,' Julian answered cryptically. Then with no more said, he left the three confused witnesses.

♦♦♦

Somewhere deep within the Forbidden Forest the air started to churn and shift. The animals quieted, and some even fled to other parts. And the trees bellowed with their secret voices, announcing the new magic that would soon appear.

Then with no more ceremony, a man appeared out of nowhere. He was a bit scraggly, and looked as though he'd been traveling for many years. A wild madness seemed to shine in his eyes. But his sickly grin was hard to see through his long and dirty facial hair.

'I can sense you Julian, you are here in this time,' he growled. 'You had better watch your back "Lord of the Snakes"!'

End Part 12.

Oh! "Lord of the Snakes"! What does that mean? Find out in the next rousing chapter of "Hidden Bridges"!

Ryoko Porter


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer; see in Part One.

Hidden Bridges

Ryoko Porter

Part Thirteen

'_I hold that man is in the right who is most closely in league with the future.'_

_Henrik Ibsen_

Deep in the darkness of an old manor house on the western edges of the country, a man sat in the humidity of his dank room. With a long serpent sleeping at his feet, the dark man sat in his chair thinking. In his hands was an old wand, broken and bloody from the body it was torn from. The holly wood was cracked in a few places, and the phoenix feather seemed to seep out from certain spots.

Voldemort was hardly a stupid man, he knew that the wand foretold of hard times for his cause. It and the potent crucio curse had killed one of his most loyal followers, in a most devastating way. Lucius had barely enough life left to tell of his killer before he died, but he managed to gasp out a few details.

'A man, with white-blonde hair, and eyes like burning blue stars. Young, but so old,' he coughed bloodily. 'So odd, it seemed as if he shouldn't even exist. His young skin, but ancient magic. So old,' were Lucius's last words.

When his followers went to take the body away, was when one of them found the wand deep in his gut. Only a bit of the handle was visible, and his was covered with blood and other human materials. It was a hard pull out, being trapped between his back ribs at the end. But Voldemort was able to badger someone to pull it free.

The Dark Lord immediately recognized the wand to be Harry Potter's, knowledge he'd gained from Wormtail. The annoying little spy even commented on the fact when he spied it from around his side. After glaring his minion away, Voldemort went into his study and closed the door to contemplate. No one would be brave enough to bother him there.

And so, for the last five hours Voldemort had been thinking over this new development. The wand was a mystery, and not a pleasant one at all. How could it exist in this state, Potter's wand was new compared to this thing. And the child had his wand, Voldemort knew. So that only left one possibility for the existence of this wand.

Voldemort did not know of any spells that were made for time travel. But he knew that if the future did, they would logically be able to come to this time. So with this character having this wand, he must be close to Potter in some way. Was he his son? Or maybe a lover? Who was this blonde man?

The Dark Lord then thought of a spell that would give a few clues to his mystery. It was not a spell that he would usually use, or that many other wizards would either. It was specialized, a spell made for appraising antiques.

'Vicis Obduco Per,' he whispered quietly as he pointed his own wand at the bloody one. There was a glow about it for a moment, a sort of gray color. Then a sort of smoke came up and spelled the number of years old that the wand was.

'_199'_

End Part 13.

A couple of notes, the first being that I'm sorry it took so long and is so short. I wanted to focus entirely on Voldemort in this chapter though. Please remember that Lucius Malfoy never saw Julian's true eye color, or the scar on his forehead. Also the reason I didn't refer to the Dark Lord as 'Tom" is because I don't think he would think of himself as such. Notice he's only ever called 'Tom' by Dumbledore (excluding when he tries to trick Ginny and Harry). And just for curiosity, the spell is Latin for 'time passed by'. But now you have another clue about Julian… there is still much to learn about him.

Ryoko Porter


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer; see in Part One.

Hidden Bridges

Ryoko Porter

Part Fourteen

_'In its accomplishment, for all spiritually evolved persons, the communion of bodies becomes the communion of the souls. The outward and visible sign has been the consummation of an inward and spiritual grace.'_

_Havelock Ellis_

The morning when Draco would finally be allowed to leave the hospital wing, Luna greeted the two sleeping boys. As they awoke they saw that she had fresh clothing for both of them, and a smile that promised continued friendship. She was about to shake Draco's hand in a formal introduction when she stepped back.

'Ah, go take a shower! You smell like sex!' she commanded as she waved her hand over her face. 'I don't want to get horny right now,' she added quietly.

So after a shower that took longer because it was shared between the boys, Luna finally accepted the handshake from Draco. And thus starting a new and soon to be wonderful friendship. They were the perfect three corners of a triangle, all of them equal to the others. Much alike the Golden Trio, but far more wise to they ways of the world.

The three went down to have breakfast in the great hall. It was a good time to reappear, with the casualty that it had. There were fewer students to greet them, dimming the reaction a bit. When they entered, the room was loud with the busy muttering of various conversations. But a Hufflepuff announcing their arrival with a loud gasp soon interrupted it.

'HARRY!' cried Hermione and Ron with joy as they ran over to their friend. The two did not notice Harry taking Draco's hand to prevent him from running away.

'Oh Harry! I'm so glad that you're all right,' Hermione gushed as she hugged her friend.

'I was never hurt Hermione, Draco was and I didn't want to leave him.' Harry's upfront honesty surprised everyone including Draco, who was wonderfully thrilled for it. The blonde moved closer into his lover, and entwined his fingers around Harry's.

Hermione looked a bit put out by the admission, and finally noticing the lover's holding hands. She'd hoped that the woman that she and Ron had spied on was mistaken, but it seemed she wasn't. The muggle born witch accepted that it was Harry's decision, but that didn't mean that she had to like it. Draco had treated her horribly over the past six and a half years, and this would take getting used to if she ever did.

Ron was livid. This was the prat that had made his life hell over the years, and now Harry wanted to shack up with him? What on earth could make Harry betray him like this? Was the sex that great? With startling quickness for his usual hesitation, he'd pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco. But he was horrified by the sudden weight of Harry's wand on his throat.

'I am the only one that can kill Voldemort, Ron. Do you really think that they would send me to Azkaban?' Harry growled threateningly. He really didn't want to hurt his friend; but he knew that if he threw his weight around a bit that Ron would more quickly accept this.

Shifting his eyes between Harry and Draco, Ron considered the possibilities. He guessed that he could out whit his friend, but he knew that Harry could be ruthless and had much more power behind his spells. And he could see that while outwardly Draco was cowering behind Harry, inwardly he was ready to defend himself with a strong spell of his own. And despite his dislike of the situation, Ron couldn't help but laugh and the realization of the kind of pair the two would make. So much like his own relationship with Harry; it was with much more brutality towards others and affection to each other.

'Alright Harry, just give me some time,' he exasperatingly grinned as he lowered his wand. 'And I'm not getting buddy-buddy with you Malfoy!' he warned as he waved his finger at the Slytherin.

'Likewise,' Draco said with a bit of defiance on his end of the deal.

'Well that seems to be worked out!' Luna said cheerfully. During the whole ordeal, she'd simply observed. But she had still been ready to defend her friend's lover had the need been there. 'Now lets get some food before we have to go to classes.'

With the stress of the moment passing, the others went to sit at the Gryffindor table as Harry and Draco still stood together. Draco smiled silent thanks at Harry, and then leaned in for a quick kiss on the edges of his mouth and cheek. Harry, who was still a bit high from the adrenalin, grinned at his lover after the peck. Then he pulled Draco close to his side, and kissed him with a heavy passion.

'Wow that's hot!' Luna nearly moaned as she looked up to see the couple making out. Hermione and Ron just looked away, slowing their eating a bit.

♦♦♦

Later that day when classes were through, Harry and Draco secretly went to the Room of Requirement. They knew that Luna had guessed what they were up to, since it was she who'd distracted Hermione and Ron so that they could disappear. But they certainly did not outwardly say anything.

Both imagined a place where they would be comfortable and safe from prying eyes, but when they entered, neither really noticed the décor. Instead they stumbled in, their arms and lips already entwined. Their kiss was one of dueling equals, giving and taking lead as they went. Harry's hot spiciness tasted wonderful with Draco's cool, creamy flavor. And both of them moaned as they suddenly fell upon a soft bed, not fully realizing that they had still been shuffling over to it.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry above him, angling his neck for deeper access to his mouth. It was wonderful, the kiss, and knowing that Harry seemed to now be taking the more masculine role. And he moaned his appreciation as he felt Harry's hand drift down to his hip.

Later, they would never remember actually taking off their clothing. It just seemed that they had vanished. However, the feeling of their naked bodies against each other they certainly did remember. Their hot skin pressed together, making their nerves burn with a lust never before felt. Hands pet and explored the dips and curves of each other's bodies. Harry particularly liked the feel of the place where Draco's ass and leg met, and lavished it with affection. And Draco apologetically kissed any scar that I found within reach, which sadly there were many.

Draco opened his legs for Harry, welcoming him to his paradise. Muttering the spell that he would later teach to Harry, Draco prepared himself for their first coupling. He then guided his suddenly apprehensive lover into himself, reveling at the wonderful ache that came with such a perfect cock within him. The fit was perfect, tight and hot without being painful. And Draco couldn't help but arch a bit in his pleasure, even as Harry buried his face into his neck.

'It's okay Harry,' he whispered encouragingly in his lover's ear. 'I'm yours to take.' He hadn't expected Harry to moan, or for the cock within him to twitch at that. But he didn't care so much when he felt Harry start to take shallow thrusts.

With every little movement, Harry brushed against that special bundle of nerves within Draco that made him writhe with pleasure. And with the brilliant heat of Draco's tight muscles around Harry, the brunet moaned with every push.

It was a night of gentle and slow lovemaking, each taking the time to discover the other. Harry took Draco three times over the course of the night, and each time they both had mind numbing orgasms. It wasn't until thee in the morning when they finally settled into a tired sleep. Draco's slightly red ass still full of Harry's seed, as they cuddled together.

End Part 14.

Oh nice long one for you guys! Just a little note, the line "I don't want to get horny right now" from Luna… is just an inside joke to my one friend that's reading this. I'm really sensitive to pheromones, and get horny when others are horny, or I smell sex.

Ryoko Porter


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer; see in Part One.

Hidden Bridges

Ryoko Porter

Part Fifteen

_'I care not whether a man is Good or Evil; all that I care is whether he is a Wise Man or a Fool. Go, put off Holiness and put on Intellect…'_

_William Blake_

In the dark of the forest, a man plotted the demise of another. His prey was a wicked and ruthless man. A leader of a great many wizards and witches, who were known for their cruelty. He himself had witnessed the man he was stalking; spell away a person's organs one by one. The evil man's brutality was legendary, and had lasted over a hundred years. However when he'd disappeared, people began to worry even more.

No one had any idea as to where the great and powerful "Lord of Snakes" had gone. Nor did they know if he would ever return. What was worse was the realization that in many ways society needed him, for it to continue as they had for the last fifty years. With the Muggle and Wizarding communities open to one another, there was need for an awesome power to force peace between the two. For all of his cruelty, people began to realize that they needed Julian Grey to stop hateful murders on each side.

It was when an old man, kept alive by his work with magical plants; spoke of the appearance of Julian in his past, that anyone had an idea as to where he'd gone. And so people tried to find a way to travel through time.

There were a few who were brave enough to search the records of Julian himself, a potentially cursed job. What they found were thousands of notes on spells that were not known to the public, or anyone at all. Spells that destroyed and created, which healed and broke. Some spells that controlled animals and magical creatures, others that controlled other humans. There were spells that could prove the existence of a god, and others that could make you a god. All of it the work of a woman that some weren't even sure had existed, the great explorer of spells Luna Grey, Julian's long diseased wife. It took nearly three years to sort through all of it, even with the help of magic. When they finally found the ten pages that described the way to travel through time, they found that they needed to be decoded. After another year spent decoding the spell, Julian had been gone for well over five years, and the world seemed to be slipping into Armageddon. But they were finally ready.

Ten of the greatest wizards and witches were gathered and supplied for the trip they would take across the Hidden Bridges. When the Hiding Gate was opened to show the various bridges, people were amazed. There were those who went insane with the overwhelming site. Each unnamed point in time was connected to every other unnamed point in time. The reality of infinity was never more apparent, as was the hopelessness of the situation. But with determination, six of the ten started down bridges leading to god knows where.

And so for the last seven years, Christopher Weasley had been traveling from point to point, searching for Julian. His red hair was torn and dirty, and his body sore from the various "bad times" he'd dropped into. But his mind was in far worse shape. From the lack of continued contact with others and seeing things that he shouldn't, he'd gone mad. And in his madness, he'd changed his mission to murder instead of capture.

♦♦♦

Getting inside the Hogwarts castle was a little harder than expected, but nothing Chris couldn't handle. But he had to admit that the mazes of the castle's halls were driving him up the wall. In his time, Hogwarts had fallen to ruins a few generations back. So there were few that knew how to get around the place. After being stuck on the moving stairway for an hour, he was quite ready to just jump back down the first floor and risk the broken leg. And being seen, which he was supposed to avoid.

Finally he found his way over to the place where he could feel the Lord of Snake's power originating from. Stopping just outside the closed door that let to his prey, Chris took a moment to gather his wits. He was about to face the greatest wizard to ever live. He remembered the stories his mother told him as a child, of how powerful Julian Grey was. Stories that told of both his valor, and of his violence. How he'd taken on an uprising of a hundred angry and mate-less veela, and slaughtered them all. Or of the time he'd created a new palace from nothing for him to live in. And Chris couldn't help but remember the spells that they'd found in his wife's notes, on how to make oneself a god. Could he have used them? Nevertheless now was too late to turn back, he had to face Julian Grey no matter what. He had to face the "Lord of Snakes"!

Suddenly barging his way into the room, Chris brandished his wand ready to attack. The room was full of students, all panicked to see him holding his wand against their teacher. Signaling them that they should leave most took the hint and did. All but four of them.

'Julian Grey,' he barked. 'I am Christopher Weasley, and I have come from a hundred and seventy-nine years in the future! I have spent the last seven years of my life trying to catch up to you!'

'And what do you plan to do now that you have, Christopher Weasley?' Julian asked calmly.

'KILL YOU!' Chris cried. 'I intend to prove that we of the future have no need for the "Lord of Snakes"!' Chris said defiantly. And just as he was about to throw the "killing curse", he felt the tip of a wand at the back of his neck.

'Over my dead body!'

End Part 15.

Cliffhanger! Hehe!

Ryoko Porter


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer; see in Part One.

Hidden Bridges

Ryoko Porter

Part Sixteen

_'Eros is the first, the creator, the principal from which all things proceed. The relation of the sexes… is really the invisible central point of all action and conduct, and peeps out everywhere in spite of all veils thrown over it. It is the cause of war and the end of peace, the basis of what is serious, and the aim of the jest; the inexhaustible source of wit, the key of all illusions, and the meaning of all mysterious hints.'_

_Arthur Schopenhauer_

Luna Grey stood firmly behind this alien of a man, who aimed his wand against her husband. She'd heard him call Julian the "Lord of Snakes", which she didn't fully understand. But nothing of the situation mattered to her, other than the man that she loved was being threatened.

'You must be the legendary Luna Grey? Am I right?' Chris speculated harshly as he'd turned his head just enough to see who was threatening him.

'I am, though I don't know about "legendary",' Luna answered with a bit of curiosity.

'Would you like to know what your beloved husband became after your death?' Chris grinned wickedly. But he didn't give her time to respond, or even continue his mocking of her circumstances.

Without even a second to react, Luna was lifted high into the air by slimy tentacles that wrapped tightly around her entire body. It took her a moment to realize her plight, with her wand dropped to the ground and the blood rushing to her head. However she did not scream like some damsel in distress, but instead took the time to assess what had happened. Observing closely she realized that the horrible arms that had her, were coming from slots in the back of her enemy. There were eight of them in all, though only two were wrapped around her. The other six endlessly long arms were creating havoc around the room, making her watch as the four students who'd stayed tried desperately to stay out of the way.

Seeing one of the powerful tentacles whip towards them, Harry pushed Hermione and Ron away, as he took Draco in the opposite direction. The timing he had was impeccable, his foot being barely missed as he jumped out of the way. Desks were crushed, and Harry thought that he could hear Hermione cry for her flattened books. But he didn't have time to think about that, as another arm came hurtling towards Draco and himself.

Julian for his part put on a show of indifference, but had a worried look in his eyes if anyone had the chance to see it. He knew that anything that he could do would only provoke the wild man, and so he would do nothing until a better chance was apparent. Besides, he was curious as to what this Chris knew about what he was into.

'You see Julian? You are not the only one that can make themselves a god!' Chris crowed proudly. 'I took your wife's notes! And I made myself strong enough to defeat you!' Luna suddenly cried out in pain, as the two tentacles started to strangle her. 'Come on, oh great Lord of Snakes! Let me see what truly makes you great!' Chris demanded.

'You are a fool, Christopher Weasley. Coming over the Hidden Bridges just to kill me, when I am here to insure that I never exist in the first place. But I suppose that to a man of brawn such as you, my plans would be shrouded in mystery,' Julian said slowly. 'And so, I cannot allow you to further threaten my plans. Or the life of the woman of whom I LOVE!'

Julian's eyes began to glow the eerie green they had before when he was angry, and his body began to shift and melt into that of another creature entirely. His arms stretched into huge leathery wings that stretched well over a hundred feet in span, that he used to keep his balance. As his body traded his legs for a long serpent's tail that twisted around the entire room. Yet most terrifying was his head, which split to make two huge serpent heads. One of the heads had a mane of scales that resembled that of a lion. The other had a fin-like thing running down the back of its skull. As both heads had teeth that looked to be even longer than the basilisk's to Harry. Completely changed, Julian towered over Chris and his tentacles. Just one of the heads was the size of his body, making it a bit of a mystery to the observers as to how he fit into the space.

In his amazement and fear, Chris loosened his hold on his captive, giving her a chance to gulp down the air she so desperately needed. Unfortunately though, he did not drop her. But instead moved her as far away from the heads as he could. Then his other arms went into the quick work of grabbing the other four occupants of the room, using them as bait also. As he continued to point his wand at the "snake creature" that he intended to kill.

'You obviously care enough about these people not to crush them! So I wonder if you'll attack me, when you know that I hold their lives within my power?' Chris yelled at his opponent. Yet the heads simply observed him, as if they'd never intended to attack him. Just as if they had only mild curiosity about him and his doings. 'DO SOMETHING!' Chris cried desperately, not knowing what else to do. He'd frozen up in his amazement of the site of the man he'd finally found after so long. He simply didn't know what spell to use.

'AVADA KEDAVRA!'

End Part 16.

Mwahaha! Another cliffhanger! But I promise… the next one won't be.

Ryoko Porter


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer; see in Part One.

Hidden Bridges  
Ryoko Porter

Part Seventeen

'_Love cannot be much younger than the lust for murder.'_

_Sigmund Freud_

As the killing curse hit Christopher Weasley, the entire body went limp as the tentacles slackened before they fell. The five captives were dropped unceremoniously, leaving them to catch themselves as they could. Poor Luna was still caught up in the coils of tentacles around her as she fell, and Harry caught Draco after landing not a second before. Then, just as the body was about to fall from lack of balance, the mane covered head descended down upon it with its mouth stretched open. Everyone watched horrified as Julian started to swallow the body of the man, with the tentacles slowly being dragged in. even the other head seemed a bit disgusted by the whole ordeal, but still continued to watch with fascination.

It was when Draco noticed that Luna, being wrapped with tentacles was being dragged in also, did the other's panic. Having been knocked out from the drop, the poor woman was helpless to save herself. It was thanks to Hermione's quick thinking that she was saved from the fate of being swallowed, by casting a "effrego" spell, which split the ends of the tentacles from the rest. They then watched as the head threw itself back and swallowed the last of Christopher Weasley.

The sounds of someone stumbling over the ruble turned Harry and his friend's attention over to the entrance of the room, there Luna Lovegood was faltering in with distress all over her face. It was quickly realized that it had been her to cast the killing curse, and it seemed that she was dismayed by the act she'd done. Forgetting about Mrs. Grey for the moment, Harry ran over to his friend, with Draco only a step behind. When they reached Luna, the two stopped, wondering what they should do.

'Luna?' Harry whispered quietly to his friend. 'It's okay Luna, you'll be okay.'

'Harry?' Luna quietly begged with lost eyes. 'Harry, I… I,' she stuttered.

'I know, Luna. I know,' Harry answered as he wrapped his arms around her.

Draco wasn't one for comforting others, but he knew that he should at least be near. So he stood close to his new friend and lover, letting his presence be his comfort. He would be eternally grateful to Luna, for saving his and Harry's life. So through the tragedy of murder, the three young magic user's companionship was solidified. And without even realizing what he was doing, Draco found himself holding Luna from behind in a comforting embrace.

From not even twenty feet away, Hermione and Ron watched the encounter between their two friends and Draco. It was at this moment that they both realized that they were being replaced in Harry's heart. Or at the very least, shifted into another category. But in their hurt, even they could see how well they fit together. There even seemed to be a glow, originating off their friendly energies.

So preoccupied with the site of the future "Golden Trio", Hermione and Ron did not even notice Luna Grey awaken and untangle herself. Gaining her senses again, the woman turned to see her younger-self being comforted by the two boys. Getting to her feet, she then turned to face her husband's chimera form. She took a moment to take in the site of what had become of Julian, in the years after his death. All the while, thinking of the "Julian" that she'd left behind. She could only guess as to how old the wizard before her was, as she was not from his time. Her existence was only eight years after the time she now was in. And in her time was a young Julian, probably wondering where she'd disappeared to.

Stepping over to the giant beast Luna Grey let the heads bend down to her, and then took a moment to pet them lovingly. 'Thank you for loving me, Julian. However I think that is time that I should leave,' she said quietly. 'And good luck to you, my love.'

The woman then made her way over to the three embracing teenagers, placing her hand on Harry's shoulder to announce her arrival. The two boys detangled themselves from her younger counterpart, moving so that she could embrace her. For the observers it was an odd site, to see the two Luna's holding each other. One scarred by time, war, and love. The other scarred by her first kill. Both of them taking a moment to mourn life.

'I have to go,' the elder said to the girl. 'I have influenced you far too much as it is, you should not have to be forced into the life that I had. I pray that there is someone out there for you. In the meanwhile, stay away from Julian. He means you no harm, but I don't want you fall in love with him as I have. Especially if he is to never exist, as his plan is. Do you understand?' she asked, looking into her past-self's eyes.

'I do,' Luna Lovegood answered with tears in her eyes. The two again tightly embraced, both gathering their strength.

Pulling out of the hug, Luna Grey looked over to Harry and Draco who were watching the ordeal together. They stood a bit too close, to mistake any of their intentions toward each other. And the woman couldn't help but be happy for them, just as she had been when she'd first learned that they would be together. She could only pray that Julian was as good as he seemed to be, and would prevent the accident that would change them.

'Guys, take care of her for me,' she asked her closest friends. 'And see if you can help her in the dating scene if you could?' she elaborated. Harry and Draco nodded their compliance, both with a slightly wicked look in their eyes. Both present and future Luna could tell that they would have fun with this request. 'Hermione! Ron! You two take care of yourselves would you? And don't be too harsh with them,' she said referring to Harry, Draco, and Luna. 'You both made good friends for Harry, but things change. Relationships change.'

It was another ten minutes before Luna Grey had the Hiding Gates open, letting everyone peer into the vast infinity of the Hidden Bridges. Ron looked a bit feint at the site, but the others took in the amazing site with excitement.

'But how will you find your way?' Hermione asked.

'With Golden Thread,' the woman grinned, as she pulled out a ball of golden thread and placed it before her. Everyone then watched as it started over one of the bridges, unraveling itself for her to follow. And follow she did, leaving behind her past for the last time.

♦♦♦

'Um… Harry?'

'Yeah Ron?' Harry turned to his oldest friend.

'Why is Grey still a…. dragon?' Ron asked, hesitating on what to call Julian's creature form. The others turned to look at the huge serpent, all beginning to wonder the same thing. But before anyone could say anything else, the loud sound of bones cracking came from its long body.

End Part 17.

Thank god! Got to give my poor fingers a chance to rest. More to come though! And just as a note; Christopher Weasley is something like six generations younger than Ron's generation, and it doesn't really matter which of Ron's siblings that he's most closely related to. Review! Review! Review!

Ryoko Porter


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer; see in Part One.

Hidden Bridges  
Ryoko Porter

Part Eighteen

_'And the serpent said unto the woman, "Ye shall not surely die: for God doth know that in the day ye eat thereof, then your eyes shall be opened, and ye shall be as gods, knowing good and evil."'_

_Genesis_

The already crowded DADA classroom was suddenly bombarded by the arrival of three of the school's teachers and its headmaster. They made a horrible mess of themselves, all squeezing themselves through the door nearly at once. It was like watching some pathetic "Three Stooges" scene, plus one more person.

'Why Snape, you act as if you actually care,' Draco said dryly, standing over his godfather who'd fallen over the end of Julian's tail. But he still offered his hand to the Potions Master, helping him stand to his feet.

Harry had never seen Dumbledore so stunned before, with his usual playful self, gone completely. But Harry thought to himself, he wasn't usually conscious when Dumbledore had something to worry about. The old wizard's eyes were wide, as was his mouth. Behind him, McGonagall and Hagrid had very much the same expression. Only Snape was able to control himself enough to just raise an eyebrow.

Julian studied the newcomers with his four piercing eyes, like he'd never seen them before. One of the heads even bent down to taste Snape's scent, and then to push Draco back over to Harry. Then lifting back up, Julian reared up so that he could stretch his wings to show all of his glory. Both heads opened their mouths to show off their long teeth, and drip acidic poison down to the floor. And a horrible hissing roar echoed through out the halls outside the classroom.

The show of power was certainly impressive, with its unexpectedness adding to the supremacy. But just as fast as it had started, it ended with a continuation of the loud cracking noises. Lying his two heads down and folding his wings, Julian let his body rest.

'I gotta get me one of those!' Hagrid finally broke the silence with his jovial comment. The other teachers looked aghast at the idea, but Dumbledore and the students couldn't help but laugh. And even Julian's two heads looked amused by the giant man. 'Must've eaten something great at that, to be making all those cracking noises in its stomach,' Hagrid observed. Harry and the others just didn't say anything.

'It looks to me that it left some it,' Snape said as he looked down at the two rather large bits of tentacles that had once held Luna Grey captive.

'What do you plan to do about this Albus?' McGonagall demanded suddenly. No one knew if she or even Dumbledore fully realized who the great chimera was, but it didn't really matter. Neither the party of teachers or Julian had done any harm to one another.

'Well I suppose classes for today should be canceled so that this room can be cleaned up,' Dumbledore answered lightly.

McGonagall looked a bit put out by the easy answer, but went to make the necessary arrangements. Snape took another moment to eye Julian, and then followed the older woman out of the room. Leaving only Dumbledore and Hagrid, the later edging closer to the great beast as best he could without being noticed.

'Well Julian, I hope you can continue classes tomorrow. We are in a war if you remember, and your class is vital for our students,' Dumbledore said very matter of fact. He obviously wanted to show his dominance, though it only made him look foolish since he had none over the other powerful wizard. Not even here in his own realm, did Dumbledore have any power. And especially not over his prize warrior anymore, Julian would be sure of that.

The beast and the wizard took another moment to stand off of each other. Though even with Julian lying flat on the ground, he still seemed to tower over the other. Finally Dumbledore turned to leave, trying to hold onto whatever political power he had left in the room. The air thick with his frustrated magical aura, still after he was gone.

Harry worried immensely, at the situation that seemed to be lying out for him. He was being given a choice of two paths. Dumbledore's golden path, which seemed to be more of a game that was full of secrets and riddles. And Julian's dark path, which was real with its forthright brutality… and Draco. He had to choose, and soon. Though as he held Draco close to him, it seemed even to him that he already had.

Blessedly the tense air of the room was suddenly chased away by the growing rumble coming from Julian. Looking over, Harry couldn't help but smile at the site of Hagrid running his large hands down the huge snake's back. Earning a kind of purr from Julian despite the annoyed look on both his faces.

End Part 18.

Sorry it was so short, but I wanted it to be just a sort of bridge chapter. It's just there to give you guys a break, and explain a few knick-knacks. The next chapter will be more meaningful, including Harry getting ready to face Voldemort. But I'm not happy with the lack of good reviews lately… I do write fan-fiction for the reviews (I know it's not a popular idea, but ff is just a practice run for me… before I write my real stuff) and I demand at least 10 good reviews before I post the next chapter. That means you, ff-dot-netpeople! And aff-dot-netpeople atoo!

Ryoko Porter


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer; see in Part One.

Hidden Bridges  
Ryoko Porter

Part Nineteen

'_The lust for power is not rooted in strength but in weakness.'_

_Erich Fromm_

The morning after the whole chimera event, class was continued as normal. The days long with tension as they went by. There was little evidence to show that anything had happened though, with the room looking just as it had before. But Harry and the others noticed that Julian not eating, and making sure he was always covered with his long robes.

It was a week before Harry and the others got to see Julian in a personal way again. It was during the traditional owl-post arrival that Harry, Draco, and Luna each got a note telling them to come to his room later that night.

♦♦♦

It was around eight when Draco and Luna were waiting outside the DADA classroom for Harry to arrive. They had both shown up a bit early, so they had been there for about ten minutes already when Harry finally arrived. But to their surprise, he'd brought Hermione and Ron along with him.

'I can't keep them out of this,' Harry explained. And to his slight surprise, Draco nodded approvingly. And with that, the five went into Julian's domain.

'I didn't instruct you to bring them!' Julian's voice boomed before they were all fully into his room. He was coming down the short stairway that led to his privet quarters, and he looked terribly irritated at the site of Ron and Hermione.

Harry stepped forward and was about to defend his old friends, when Hermione interrupted him. 'Please sir, I know that in your past we treated you badly. That we treated Harry and Draco badly. But you came to the past to make things right, and we want to help you do that from our side. I admit that Ron and I don't like Draco, but we've already accepted he and Harry are together. We'll need some time, but I think that we can grow to like him,' Hermione argued. She then delivered the finishing blow, with a slight smirk on her proud face. 'Time that I am sure Draco will need to like us in return.'

All the while during Hermione's speech, Julian had listened intently as he made his way over to her. For a moment he stared into her eyes, looking as deeply into her thoughts as he could. Abruptly he then turned to Ron, who was immensely uncomfortable with looking into his eyes.

'Well I suppose the least I can do is teach you how to protect yourselves,' Julian grumbled compliantly, though still unhappy about the situation. He just simply didn't trust them; the Hermione and Ron that he remembered had betrayed him after all. Maybe not politically betrayed him, but emotionally in refusing Harry's relationship with Draco. 'Come! We have work to do,' he then commanded as he led the five to sit down.

'This will be easier, now that all of you have seen my chimera form and know a bit about my past. The spell that changes me into a chimera is very much like the one that animagi use, but it is far more powerful. It allows you to change into a magical creature and have all of its natural abilities, instead of just being some animal. Such as my ability to breath fire as a chimera,' Julian explained as the teens all got excited over such an idea. 'Now for the bad news. We took this spell from Voldemort, meaning that he has a creature form also.'

'Well shit! That sucks,' Ron cursed for the entire group.

'For once Weasley, you and I agree on something,' Draco huffed. 'I have to ask though, what kind of beast is he?'

'A hydra,' Julian answered simply.

'And here I thought he'd be a basilisk! With him being so ugly and all,' Draco said with a sick kind of mirth, that everyone seemed to appreciate.

'I don't know, a hydra does seemed to suit him. He just keeps growing and growing!' Harry laughed.

'Chi-chi-chi-Chia!' Luna sang jovially, making Harry, Julian, and Hermione laugh even harder.

'What in the hell?' Draco and Ron looked lost at their friends.

'It's this horrible muggle clay-animal thing that you grow plants on to look like hair!' Luna gasped between her giggles.

'Oh Luna, you're going to the special hell!' Harry laughed.

'How do you know about Chia-Pets?' Hermione asked as her laughing began to wane.

'Oh I love muggle television! Couldn't live without it!' Luna answered, her own laughter waning too.

After a minute or so, Harry and Julian's laughter finally stopped. Tears were running down their red cheeks, and they had to force control of their breathing once again. For them, the outburst had been a wonderful way to deal with their stress. And they both felt better, even with the hardships that they would have to deal with.

'So what's this spell called?' Harry pressed seriously.

'_Monasteriense cruor.'_

♦♦♦

Both Harry and Draco were sore from training when they entered the sanctuary of the Room of Requirement. It was hard work to force their bodies into such odd shapes, and their muscles were burning in resentment. But it had to be done, and so they would do it.

It was past midnight, and they had classes the next morning. Yet as tired as their bodies were, their minds were ready for affection. At first they tried to just simply lie down together, but poor Draco's body protested at putting weight on his back, which had been earlier stretched in odd shapes. So they tried rolling over, but annoyingly Harry had the same problem. So they both rested on their stomachs side by side, and shared sweet words of devotion.

'Harry, what do you think that you'll be when your body finally decides on a form?' Draco asked quietly.

'I'm not sure, but I know that you'll be my beautiful white dragon,' Harry smiled.

'Wouldn't it be nice if you were a dragon too? Think of all the dragon sex we could have then!' Draco slightly giggled as he closed his eyes sleepily.

'Goodnight my love,' Harry whispered. He then watched as Draco's breathing evened out, as the blonde fell into a dream world. Harry then leaned over and kissed Draco's hair, which was all his body would let him reach. And then went to sleep himself.

End Part 19.

Well I only got six reviews when I decide to post this, so I guess I'm just a big softy. But really I would like some more reviews. Also, just so you guys know… there are probably only going to be around six more chapters.

Ryoko Porter


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer; see in Part One.

Hidden Bridges  
Ryoko Porter

Part Twenty

'_There is no such thing as free will. The mind is induced to wish this or that by some cause, and that cause is determined by another cause, and so on back to infinity.'_

_Benedict Spinoza_

As the weeks went past, Harry and his friends were all working hard on mastering the spell that would give them the power to battle against their enemy. It was hard on their bodies, with the constant shape shifting. Poor Harry and Draco could only rarely be able to share much physical affection. This did mean however, getting to know one another better, which of course is much better for a relationship. And it proved to be a good experience for both. Draco came to appreciate Harry's life before coming into the Wizarding world, having also been mostly unloved as a child. Harry started to understand the brainwashing affect that having obsessed parents could make a child as horrible as Draco had once seemed to be. And soon they found that they were becoming friends, as well as lovers.

It was only a week before the winter holiday started when Draco's body finally accepted a shape. He was the first to succeed with the spell, and everyone was quite impressed, even if Ron didn't want to admit to it. As Harry had predicted, Draco had taken the form of a wonderfully beautiful white dragon. His new form was very sea serpent like, with webbed claws and fins decorating his head and back. There were huge hundred foot wings also, that looked very much like the ones that Julian had. And at the very end of his tail, was a stinger that resembled the ones that stingrays had. His power was most peculiar of all though, breathing a blue fire that was so cold that it burned, instead of hot.

Luna was the next to master the spell, only a day after Draco. The others were amazed to see that she had become a delicate pearl unicorn. Her body resembled more a deer than a horse, with the tail of a lion. And atop her head was a spiraling two-foot horn, which was as sharp as a razor at the tip. Her gallop was faster than any animal the others had ever heard of. And from her horn she could cast a light that would blind anyone looking its direction.

Three day later, it was Hermione's turn to successfully cast the spell. Unfortunately though, her new form was a bit embarrassing. Everyone watched as her body grew eagles wings and the body of a lion, but kept her head and breasts the same. She'd changed into a Grecian sphinx, a clever beast of riddles, wind, and bare breasts. And she could do nothing but silently beg her friends to say nothing about her small size.

Then, not an hour after Hermione's triumph, Ron changed into a wondrous phoenix. His feathers like fire as he flew, and a song that could put anyone to sleep. Not to mention the fire he breathed, and the ashes he would regenerate from if killed.

♦♦♦

Later that night, Harry was irate with frustration. He was happy that his friends would be able to defend themselves, but annoyed that he'd yet to master the spell himself. Of all of them, he was the one who needed the use of the spell the most. Inside the Room of Requirement, he practiced with an almost violent speed.

Draco watched from the small couch that was there for him, staying out of the way. He could after all, understand his lover's frustration. It was a hurt to the pride, for the wizard who was to fight one of the greatest wizards, not to master a spell as quickly as his close friends. So silently and patiently, Draco watched his lover's body contort in some horrible shapes.

'FUCK!' Harry screamed out in physical and emotional pain. Tears started to fall from his eyes, and his breathing was uneven. Hunched over in the stark room, he tried to contain his anger.

'It's okay love,' Draco comforted quietly as he walked over to him. 'You can continue tomorrow. Your body needs rest, and so does your heart,' he said as he placed his hand on Harry's chest. Then pulling his lover up so that he could look into his eyes, Draco smiled gently. 'It'll be okay, Harry. You'll get it soon enough.'

'I know,' Harry sighed. 'I know that I will, but it's hard knowing that I've got to do it, and can't.'

'Then maybe you should stop thinking about having to do it, and just do it,' Draco suggested. With the way he'd said it, he knew that Harry's instincts would take it as a challenge, and would immediately respond.

'Fine! I'll do it then!' Harry growled. 'Monasteriense cruor!'

Once again Harry felt the agonizing pull of his body contorting into odd shapes. Not only were his skin and bones changing shape, but also his organs. And it felt as if he was growing new organs also, an entirely new feeling despite all of the practice that he had. Finally he felt his body settle, and looking over he saw his lover look at him amazed.

'I think you've done it love!' Draco gasped in surprise.

♦♦♦

Harry Potter was the last person Rita Skeeter ever expected to receive a letter from. But there it was in the morning when she awoke, being produced by a beautiful snowy owl. Reading it, she realized that it was an invitation for an interview. And that they would be discussing everything from his love life, to the Dark Lord. Especially the Dark Lord.

Well Rita just couldn't believe it! After the hassle that she'd caused him, she thought he never wanted to see her again. She even performed a authenticating spell to see if it was really written by the "Boy Who Lived". And sure and surprising enough, it had.

There was a condition to the invitation of course, but that didn't worry Rita. So long as it was her that got this story, she would do anything! All she had to do was be at Hogwarts in two days.

End Part 20.

Well another chapter done. Though I've got to admit, I'm not sure what to make Harry yet. But both you and I will know within the next two or three chapters. Also, a reviewer asked if I was going to write a threesome between Harry, Draco, and Julian… I'm sorry, but not in this, it just wouldn't work. But tell me if you guys would want a separate piece of just sex with the three?

Ryoko Porter


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer; see in Part One.

Hidden Bridges  
Ryoko Porter

Part Twenty-One

_'It is only fair to state, with regard to modern journalists, that they always apologize to one in private for what they have written against one in public.'_

_Oscar Wilde_

Rita Skeeter sat expectantly in the DADA private office, where she was due to meet with Harry Potter. Early by an hour, it didn't surprise her in the least that he wasn't yet here to greet her. However a stunningly gorgeous blonde man, who claimed to be a teacher, welcomed her. She didn't completely understand why in this place, but whatever the reason, she would wait as the man went to get her interviewee.

It wasn't another ten minutes before the man returned, with Harry Potter in tow. With them was another young man, who she immediately recognized as a Malfoy with his white-blonde hair. And at once, she started to dictate to her magic quill and pad.

'When I was invited to an interview with Harry Potter, I had imagined to meet a skinny child with glasses. But instead I find my hand being kissed by a soave and handsome man.'

'Hello Ms. Skeeter,' Harry said politely as he shook her hand.

'And following our heroic son, is the also devastatingly beautiful,' Rita stopped for a minute to look at Draco. 'Excuse me what is your first name?'

Draco was appalled, and threw his nose into the air with irritation. 'Draco,' Harry answered for him. He felt a bit sorry for his lover's hurt pride, but it was Draco who insisted that he come.

'The devastatingly beautiful Draco Malfoy,' the journalist continued. 'Who no doubt was seduced to fight for the Light, by our gracious champion?'

'I seduced him!' Draco maintained, forgetting himself a bit. Sure he'd joined Harry's cause, but it was he that had pulled him into bed.

'Ms. Skeeter, why don't we just start the interview?' Harry suggested. He hoped that he could pull the annoying woman's attention away from Draco, before he killed her.

'All right then! Why don't we start with school? How is that going this year?' she asked.

'Fine.'

'And what do you plan to do once you've graduated?'

'I plan to take a nice break. By then, the war will be over, and I will finally get the chance to just take it easy,' Harry elaborated.

'Well you certainly cannot live like that! What do you plan to do after this holiday of yours?' the woman pushed.

'Get married and start a family, I suppose.' As Harry said those words, Draco felt a brilliant warmth in his chest. Slyly he moved his hand, so that it could take Harry's behind their backs. As the two still stood before the woman.

'Well as we are getting to the subject, and it's what everyone wants to know anyways… How about your love life? Any girlfriends?' Rita tried to ask slyly. Though both Harry and Draco couldn't help the mocking grins that decorated their faces.

Harry then surprised both his lover and Rita, by pulling the hand that he held up to his lips to kiss. It was a slow and worshipful kiss across the fingers, which made Draco blush a bit with the intensity it held just below the surface. Though admittedly, it was Rita who was far more surprised.

'Oh my! The "Boy Who Lived" is gay? This is scandalous!' Rita cheered after she came out of her brief shock. Her quill was writing at a mile a minute as she spouted out some ridiculous description of the events of their affection. She didn't realize the danger that she put herself in however, when she started describing Draco as a "damsel in distress". It didn't matter if it was true; the idea of it being said aloud was humiliating to Draco. Luckily for the woman, Harry distracted him with a deep kiss. One that not only made Draco yearn for more, but the story hungry writer also.

'So before we continue,' Rita said suddenly. 'What is this condition that you'll put on me to use this story?'

'I thought you'd never ask!' were the smug words that Rita heard as she felt a hand grab the back of her neck.

♦♦♦

The next day on the front page of the Daily Prophet, there was a picture of a confident Harry Potter. And accompanying it was a headline that read; 'Harry Potter Challenges the Dark Lord to a Duel'.

End Part 21.

Sorry about it being so short, I really am. But I'm tired, (wouldn't go to bed without finishing it, so be grateful) and my hands hurt. I was thinking about writing the story, but the drafts were very bad. So I decided that the heading would do nicely. I got so few reviews last chapter, how about a few more? And so… Next time on Hidden Bridges; our heroes must say goodbye!

Ryoko Porter


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer; see in Part One.

Hidden Bridges  
Ryoko Porter

Part Twenty-Two

_'I know of no better definition of love than the one given by Proust—"Love is space and time measured by the heart."'_

_Gian Carlo Menotti_

'"As a brave Gryffindor, Harry Potter has taken the problem of the Dark Lord upon himself. After years of fighting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the seventeen-year-old is now confident enough to say that he is better than him. And so Harry Potter has issued a challenge to the Dark Lord, leaving the time an place up to him,"' Hermione read at the breakfast table. 'Harry do you really think that Voldemort will answer that?'

'I don't know, but Julian seems to think so,' Harry shrugged. 'It was all a matter of controlling Skeeter with a Imperio Curse, until she had published what we wanted her to say.'

'Harry! You didn't!' Hermione gasped.

'No, but Julian did.'

Draco listened intently to the conversation, inwardly thinking about the rest of the interview that had not been published. A small part of him regretted not being able to tell the world that he was with Harry, but he could understand the reason for not having it in the article. The whole idea was to draw Voldemort's attention, and to annoy him into submission. The whole article insulted the Dark Lord's abilities, and hopefully he would take the bait for a fight.

'Well Hermione, Draco and I will be off! I want to take him out for a date at least once before I die,' Harry grinned. He then led his thrilled lover out into their day of romantic adventure.

♦♦♦

Although it was still only late morning, the private DADA office was as dark as night. With his feet on the cherry wood desk, Julian rested anxiously as he sucked on a cigarette. He'd gotten more only early this morning, and already one of the three packs was gone. He was worried, but not for Voldemort's reaction. But more because he would soon cease to exist, except perhaps in the memory of those who knew him here. He'd planned on this all along, however he was still human, and did have a sense for survival. So now he struggled with his own nature, to quell the part of him that was screaming for him not to go through with the plan.

So deep was Julian in his own thoughts, that his chair nearly fell backwards when there was a knock at the door. For a moment he considered not answering, not wanting to deal with any of the staff who'd undoubtedly read the article in the morning paper. But as he took the time considering his options, the door opened to reveal his visitor.

'Ms. Lovegood, what are you doing here?' Julian greeted tiredly. 'You remember my wife telling you to stay away from me, don't you? I do not wish to hurt you.'

'If you hurt me, it will be entirely my own fault,' Luna said determinedly. 'Besides, there is a question I want you to answer before you go.'

'Fine,' Julian consented as he spelled one of the windows open to let in a bit of light and air. 'Would you have me offer you a cigarette? I don't have anything more to give you right at the moment.'

Luna just laughed a bit, and then returned to her determined seriousness. 'I want to know; did you ever really love the woman that I became?'

'That's an interesting question to ask, though you do have every right to ask it,' Julian marveled. 'Well you should get comfortable if you want to hear the answer, it is a long one.' Luna complied, and sat down to listen to the justification that she was about to get. 'It would be easy for me to say that I loved her whole heartedly, but then you would probably guess that I was lying to you. The fact is however, that she served her purposes to me. It is very rare when love is actually real love, my dear, especially in the world that I lived in. Before I became Julian, both Harry and Draco loved her devotion to their own love. And then when I became what I am, I continued to love her devotion to me. You see, Luna was the only one to remain loyal to me, especially after Dumbledore committed suicide in his shame over my creation. But she stayed with me, and I couldn't help but love her for that. And as time went by, I started to love her for other things that she did for me.

'Mind you, I certainly never forgot Harry or Draco, and the love that I still felt for them. But as time went by, I realized that my dream of being those two separate psyches again was only a dream. I unfortunately lived in reality, and in reality one cannot live on dreams alone. So I let my affections turn to the person that I loved who was still real. And in time, I grew to love her enough to be able to claim that I really did love her.

'Now let me ask you? After hearing my explanation, did I really love my Luna?' Julian asked his audience. 'Keep in mind if you answer yes, you are excepting that most love out there, is not true. It feigns what love actually is, a falseness that people are ready to accept in their desperation not to be lonely. Most people living in my time, and even now, would probably be overwhelmed by true love if they felt it. But what they have is still good, because loneliness can be an evil that is even greater than the white lie of the emotion that they feel.'

Luna contemplated Julian's words for a moment, both saddened and elated at the honesty of them. What he said about "love" was true, and so what he said about his love for "her" was also true. And unfortunately, her future self's words of warning were also true. Julian did not wish to harm her, but she was susceptible to him.

Julian watched as the girl before him started to cry, slightly sorry for his honesty. He could only hope that he'd not broken her heart. And with his worries, how was he to expect that she would suddenly launch herself into his arms? The chair fell back with their weight, but it was hardly noticed as Luna's virgin lips covered his own. The kiss was a passionate one, for being closed mouthed. And Julian tried desperately to control his body's reaction to it.

'It's all right Julian,' Luna assured with a quietly lustful and loving voice. 'Let me give this to you.'

And so, Julian let the young woman give herself to him.

♦♦♦

'I wish that there was some place nicer that I could take you to for our date Draco,' Harry lamented as he sat with his lover in the popular Hogsmead tavern. They had both ordered the best of everything that there was, and they had wonderful spread before them. It just didn't seem like enough though.

'Well we cannot expect much from a town such as this. You'll just have to take me to London when the war is through,' Draco suggested.

'That I will,' Harry grinned.

They soon finished their romantic meal, leaving Harry to impress Draco by paying. Then they took the time to window-shop, pretending that they were looking into high-end shops for the sake of delight. And also took the time to have a playful snowball fight.

Time went by quickly for the happy couple, and it was getting dark when they had to sneak their way back into Hogwarts Castle. It was an odd sort of date in a way, but both were happy with the memories.

The Room of Requirement conjured the usual bedroom that Harry and Draco shared, as they stumbled in with their arms around one another. Their passion was rampant, as they quickly undressed themselves ran over to the bed. As Draco laid down achingly ready for his lover's affection, Harry took a flying leap into the bed.

'Hey! You don't want to damage anything, do you? I'd kinda like some use of it before you do!' Draco teased.

'You're not the only one! But tonight, I think that I'd like the use of yours more,' Harry purred.

'Come again?' Draco wondered.

'Tonight Draco, for a change, I want you to make love to me,' Harry cleared up with another purr.

'I think that I can manage that!' Draco smirked excitedly. Crawling atop his lover, Draco kissed his lover as passionately as he could muster. Neither could wait very long for foreplay, so most of it was passed over. Draco did however; take Harry into his mouth as he pressed his fingers into his lover's virgin sheath.

Harry was tight, like nothing Draco had ever felt before. It worried him a bit, that he might tear the delicate muscles. But Harry just continued to arch and moan like a whore, clearly enjoying the ache that Draco was giving to him. Only after Draco could smoothly fit three of his fingers within his love, did he move to take him intimately.

'Are you okay Harry?' Draco knew that he was, but it was good to ask anyway.

'I want you inside me now! DRACO!' Harry commanded in a begging way.

Draco then took himself into his hand to guide himself into Harry's entrance. It took a bit of a push, but Draco was finally able to pop his cherry. And by god, he hoped that he would last long enough for them both to enjoy. Immediately Draco grabbed Harry's arousal and began to pump both his hand and his hips.

Both moaned as deeply as Harry seemed to be. The hero wrapped his legs around his lover's waist and shoulder, opening himself even deeper for Draco to go. With every push his wonderful g-spot was brushed upon, making Harry arch even closer to his blonde lover.

Sadly though, the wonderful pleasure wasn't to last. It was only a few minutes into the coupling, when Harry felt himself be filled with his lover's hot seed. The overwhelming push of the current against his prostate made Harry's entire body tense, including the muscles around Draco's sensitive cock, milking even more of his ejaculation. At that, Harry cried out his lover's name, and spilled his own white seed onto their chests.

It took longer than their escapade, for Harry and Draco to recover from it. Though as their breathing evened out and Draco pulled himself out, it became apparent that the night was far from through. Both were still hard, and Draco could not help himself to finger Harry's cum-leaking anus.

'God I want to taste that!' Draco said as he looked down to where his fingers were dancing in Harry.

'Then why don't you?' Harry purred appreciatively.

End Part 22.

Guess you guys will just have to imagine the rest of their playful romp. He-he! Anyway, a nice long chapter for you guys. Sorry it took so long. Next on Hidden Bridges; the battle against Voldemort! And Harry's creature form finally revealed!

Ryoko Porter


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer; see in Part One.

Hidden Bridges  
Ryoko Porter

Part Twenty-Three

_'What is our task? To make Britain a fit country for heroes to live in.'_

_David Lloyd George_

It was late in the evening, five nights after the publishing of the article that Voldemort answered the challenge. It came by way of a horribly violent vision that struck Harry as he slept beside his love. He dreamt of a place that that he did not know, as the Dark Lord presented himself. Harry could not help but watch and listen as his enemy told one of his followers of his plans to destroy Hogwarts after he'd killed the "Boy Who Lived". Then with no warning or explanation, Voldemort killed the poor sap that he'd been talking to. It was the feeling that Harry got that really frightened him though. Voldemort didn't need to do anything to exude his evil aura, it was just there strangling him and any other who was close enough to feel.

Poor Draco was terrified when he awoke to find his lover lost in the trance of his nightmare. It'd only happened a few times in his presence before—that he knew of, and scared him like little else did. He worried for his beloved's safety and sanity, both of which could be in danger as he was pulled into such experiences. This night, Draco had only by chance had awoken in the night for no apparent reason, to discover his lover's plight. Now all that he could do was be there when Harry woke up.

When Harry did finally wake up, he was cold with sweat and his breathing was uneven. Draco had only been watching for a few minutes, but to him it'd felt much longer. But as he watched the green eyes open, he quickly pulled his shaking lover into his comforting arms. And after a few quiet minutes of calming both of their nerves, Harry finally spoke.

'I shouldn't be this frightened, how am I ever going to win if I'm this scared of a vision?' Harry muttered hopelessly.

'Harry, do you know what true bravery is? It is not the blind fighting that you Gryffindors seem to think that it is. True bravery is ability to feel your fear and accept it, but at the same time face it. I have no doubt that when we finally fight this battle we will all be scared shitless, but I plan to use my fear to keep myself alive. And to keep you alive, and Luna. Fear isn't useless Harry; it keeps you and those you love alive and well, if you use it correctly. Fear doesn't make you weak, on the contrary it makes you strong!' Draco comfortingly explained.

'Damn Slytherins!' Harry grumbled at the horribly logical point of view. Though he had to admit that it made sense, it all had to do with nature.

'Damn Gryffindors!' Draco grumbled right back, though his was playful. 'Always blindly putting yourselves in bad situations! With little consideration of how you actually intend to get out if it later!'

'Oh? And tell me, what is your plan for the fight then? If things do not go well, how do you plan to survive?' Harry asked slightly accusingly.

'Without you Harry, I don't plan to. Nor do I think that I could. I think that's what scares me most now, that I will be torn away from you! I'm afraid of loosing my meaning in life!' Draco lamented.

Harry then kissed his lover deeply, lovingly, comfortingly; trying to take away any of those morbid thoughts for the moment. 'Just once more before we have to go,' He whispered longingly to Draco. They then wrapped their arms around each other and continued to kiss; as Harry adjusted so that he was a top is beautiful lover.

♦♦♦

Young Luna also had a night not unlike Draco, awakening to find her lover in a distressed sleep. She too could do nothing but watch helplessly as Julian tossed his head from side to side, a heavy sweat covering his brow. Unfortunately though in the short time that she had taken to his bed, this behavior was usual. So when he awoke startled, she was surprised when he gasped out the reason for his dream.

'Voldemort! He's taken the bait!' Julian's voice was full of wicked satisfaction. 'At daybreak, on the Scottish Highlands!'

'But that is only a few hours from now!' Luna bothered.

'Yes, that should give enough time to say goodbye before we have to gather the others!' Julian grinned as he moved over Luna.

'Harry and Draco are "saying goodbye", aren't they?' Luna giggled as Julian's eyes clouded with lust.

'Yes, but I want to say goodbye to you! And to existence! Won't you let me do that, my dear one?' Julian said as he kissed her bare shoulder.

'Of course my love!'

And so, they too took the short time that they had to express their love for what would definitely be for them the last time.

♦♦♦

It was only an hour after the two couples had awoken that Harry and Draco made their way to Julian's apartment. When they got there, Luna who was just leaving to gather Hermione and Ron greeted them at the door.

'We're almost ready guys! I'm just going to collect the others!' she explained.

'Do you know the password to Gryffindor common-rooms?' Harry called after her as she started jogging down the hall.

'Do you?' she called back as she slowed so that she could run backwards.

'Well…' Harry hesitated, realizing that he'd forgotten since he'd not been there for so long.

'Never mind Harry! I'll find a way in!' Luna called back as she again turned to run faster down the hall.

'I'd bet money that Julian's taught her someway to get past all of the security in this place,' Harry observed absently.

'Probably, though I really hope that they talked about other things during their short time together,' Harry commented.

The two boys then went into the room, to find Julian waiting for them. His expression was somber, but confidence was in it too. From looking at him, they could tell that he guessed that they would win the fight, and that he would in a way die.

'I won't be dying, just ceasing to exist,' Julian corrected both Harry and Draco's silent thoughts. 'Now while Luna collects Ron and Hermione, we will go over the plans for the battle. Even though the challenge was stated as being one on one, we all know that Voldemort with bring his cohorts with him. But Harry, so shall you.'

The three men continued to plan for the next ten minutes, psyching themselves up for what was to come. But then a strange quiet came down upon them, and they stopped thinking of the battle.

'Both of you; take care of Luna for me, will you?' Julian said suddenly. But before either Harry or Draco could answer, they were interrupted by the appearance of the others.

♦♦♦

In the hazy light of an early morning fog, Harry walked alone across the hills of the Highlands. He did not know when he would meet up with his foe, so all that he could was keep his guard up. But he didn't have long to wait until I could see dark figures coming through the fog toward him.

'Hello Harry,' Voldemort hissed wickedly. 'So nice of you to keep your end of the bargain! I'm almost sorry that I did not keep mine,' he nodded at the group of about a hundred followers.

'Yes, well I had expected that you would bring them,' Harry condescended.

'Really?' Voldemort looked skeptical. 'Well then why don't we get to it? Shall we?'

The two then moved into a formal dueling stance; a strange practice for the mortal enemies to observe, considering the circumstance. They both then bowed, though they still kept their eyes trained on the other. Then positioning themselves, they readied to fire.

'A question Harry, before you die,' Voldemort said suddenly. 'Who's wand was it that was in Lucius's stomach?'

'It was mine!' Harry grinned, and then fired a spell at Voldemort.

End Part 23.

Oh THANK GOD that's over with! Sorry it took so long, but I had to write it three times until I was finally happy with it. There are technically only two chapters to go; however I will probably write three. I can't decide on an ending; there is either the "happy" one, which I think most of you readers would like best. And there is the one that I like better, though it gets a bit weird. So I thought that I'd write and post both, and you guys can decide. Well until next time, bye!

Ryoko Porter

PS. I did finally decide what to make Harry, and I'm sorry it didn't make it into this chapter. But had I put it in… it would've made the story move too quickly. And how about some more review people?


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer; see in Part One.

Hidden Bridges  
Ryoko Porter

Part Twenty-Four

_'It is not heroes that make history, but history that makes heroes. It is not heroes who create a people, but the people who create heroes and move history forward.'_

_Joseph Stalin_

The hundred or so Deatheaters that watched the duel between their Lord and his foe were horribly taken by surprise as they were attacked from above and behind. It was quiet at first, a few here and there picked off. Then suddenly there was a loud roar, and another answering it. And when they looked up, they saw the shape of a huge dragon coming down upon them in the fog.

Draco swooped down at the large crowd of evil men, using his size and their fear to scatter them. As he came upon them, he took as many as he could into his talons to carry away, only to drop when he was back in the air. And then with a loud growl, he blasted a group of about ten men with his icy fire.

The others also took the opportunity to slay their own share of wizards, while dodging the spells that were shot at them in defense. Luna blinded men with her horn's light, as Hermione scooped them up with the wind that she commanded to tear them apart with storm forces. And Ron made great fire pits with his fire, and guided his prey into them.

Yet as the four great beasts terrorized them, the Deatheaters had no way of knowing that the worst was yet to come. A group of four men cowered behind a large rock that littered the Highland hills; all trying to find their wands, which they had dropped in the commotion. They thought that they were relatively safe, but were dismayed to find that they were discovered.

'Hello there,' a deceivingly innocent voice boomed into their ears. Turning, they saw that standing over them by at least fifty feet, the half dragon form of Harry Potter. The four men were not given a long time to contemplate what they were looking at, since Harry burnt them to crisps. He looked very much the same as he always had, but the differences were still great. Other than being so tall, his skin had also changed into a more snake-like pale copper. He also had grown a pair of leathery wings, and a tale that was as long as he was tall. He still had his arms, though his hands had grown more clawed. Also his pelvic bone had turned so that he legs carried him more like a raptor. His teeth now long and made for tearing apart flesh. And lastly, he'd grown a great pair of horns a top his head.

Harry took a moment to look up to see if his lover was still safe, which thankfully Draco was. Then he took another to check his other friends, who all seemed to be doing fine also. After he was sure of everyone's safety, Harry then went to charge into the duel that was still going on between Voldemort, and his disguised future self.

♦♦♦

'What in the name of…?' Voldemort exclaimed after he dodged the sudden fire coming at him. When he saw who his attacker was, he immediately turned back to the man who he was dueling. 'Then who are you?'

'I told you, I am the owner of that wand,' Julian grinned as the magic that made him resemble Harry melted away. It was like watching wax drip off a candle to reveal a charm inside. 'You may call me Julian Grey,' he introduced himself.

It was then that Voldemort noticed that all of his followers were dead, and that he was being surrounded by a group of highly dangerous magical creatures. Not to mention a man who dueled to such a degree as to not yet fall against him. He was trapped in a hard place, a place that he hated to be in. So without further prompting, he too changed into his own beastly magical form.

Voldemort's hydra form was more than titanic, with just one of his neck the entire length of Harry's naga form. The body was relatively small, compared to the six heads that it supported. Heads that had jaws like a lion, and teeth like a crocodile. And at once, each of the heads went after one of its hunters.

End Part 24.

Sorry again that it was so short… but I hate writing fight scenes… they're so hard to do. Anyway, within the next twelve hours, I promise that I'll have posted both endings. Also, if you didn't catch it, Harry is a naga. My mythology dictionary describes a naga as an Asian demon-dragon, which can come in many forms including human.

Ryoko Porter


	25. Chapter 25 happy ending

Disclaimer; see in Part One.

Hidden Bridges  
Ryoko Porter

Part Twenty-Five "happy ending"

'_We could not call it resurrection unless the soul returned to the same body, for resurrection means a second rising.'_

_St. Thomas Aquinas_

Harry examined himself in the full-length mirror, trying to make sure that he looked presentable for the occasion. It was an important day in his life, one that he would remember for his whole life afterwards. And though he was excited, Harry couldn't forget the butterflies in his stomach.

'Harry, love, you look fine!' Draco gently teased.

'Is that all?' Harry worried again. Draco just laughed at the irony, any other day their roles would be reversed. But today, he felt strangely calmer than he could ever remember.

'Well okay, you don't look as great as I do! But you certainly pass for worthy of my hand!' Draco smirked as he helped Harry with his tie. Harry snorted with mirth at his lover's arrogance.

'Why am I marrying you? You'll drive me to a mental hospital with all of your smart words!' Harry teased in return.

'Because you love me,' Draco answered simply. Then he smirked again with a wicked idea on his mind. 'And who wouldn't want to marry the man who can make them orgasm five times in one night? And not just little usual orgasms either, my love. Fucking fantastic ones that make you arch so high that your head nearly touches the middle of your back. Ones that leave you feeling sucked dry, and weak from pleasure. Ones that take you heaven and back in an eternal second, the "Little Death" I think they call it.'

Harry's knees went weak with the subtle, yet accurate description of their nights. He wanted so badly to take Draco then, and prove that he was not the only one to be so deliciously responsive.

They were always struggling in their affair over the dominant role, and luckily it didn't hurt their relationship. Instead it gave their days and nights together a bit a flavor, and kept their blood flowing. As they continued to get to know one another, it became apparent to everyone how well matched they were. So much alike in many ways, though at the same time so different. They would likely keep each other strong with their constant battling, ready to face whatever came at them due to continued practice.

And perhaps to some their relationship may seem strange. Who would want to go through life fighting their mate? But to them it was natural; anything else would quickly loose their interest. Because of who they were, anyone else would likely be too docile with them. They needed a challenge in their lives at all times, and both provided that for the other.

Yet at the same moment, both lived completely for the other. Supporting each other from outside forces was part of the unspoken deal. Harry and Draco were tired of being manipulated by others, which they had been all of their lives. But now they were free from that control, yet still needed a guidance of another mind. So they both became that separate mind for each other, guiding but not manipulating.

And now they were getting married in a few minutes, and both were quite ready to forget the ceremony and fuck each other into the floor. Quite a way to start the rest of their lives together, Harry thought.

Drowning in each other's eyes, neither Harry nor Draco heard the knock on the door. However they certainly noticed when the door suddenly opened to reveal Luna and Hermione. Hermione had her eyes covered, not willing to see what kind of sexual state they might be in. And Luna was dress very prettily and looked radiant with her motherly glow, despite the glower on her face.

'Can't you guys wait for like twenty minutes? I'm about to pop and you're gambling with the time that you have before I do?' she raged. Apparently her mood wasn't all that nice at the moment, but it would undoubtedly change soon.

'Luna it's their day, can't you let them have some peace? Besides, you're not due for a month!' Hermione scolded. Afterwards however, Hermione realized her folly as Luna burst into regretful tears.

'I'm sorry!' Luna cried.

'Good going,' Draco sarcastically congratulated Hermione. 'I thought that you had volunteered to help control her outbursts? Not cause them!'

'Yes well, I'll have her laughing soon enough,' Hermione guaranteed while pulling her ripe friend out the door. 'We start in ten minutes guys!' she reminded.

'Ten minutes, huh? We could make it!' Draco grinned lecherously.

Harry just laughed as he pulled his lover into a passionate kiss.

♦♦♦

The ceremony was perfect. It was held in the Malfoy gardens, which surrounded the party with prize-winning roses. Snape who ruefully agreed to the task and the pairing itself headed the bonding spell. And though she was heavy with child, Luna seconded the bond. Ron was a best man of sorts, though he technically didn't have the title due to the lack of position in Wizarding weddings. And Hermione provided the role of wedding planner, a job that she'd taken very seriously despite the tiny guest list. With Remus Lupin being the only other person there, and the only person to be technically a guest.

'Good, now hurry up and go fuck before anything else happens!' Luna barked when the spell was finished. To which the newlyweds quickly consented and disappeared into the house. It wasn't a moment later when Luna signaled Hermione to come close so that she could whisper into her ear.

'Oh shit!' Hermione said with an on edge voice, drawing everyone's attention to her. 'We need to get her to the hospital.'

♦♦♦

At St. Mungo's Hermione worried as Luna's screams echoed through the halls. They were so full of pain, and it sounded as if she were dying. But, Hermione reminded herself; such was the nature of childbirth. It was only when she heard the running footsteps of two men that she was brought out of her concern.

'Did we miss it?' Harry demanded. Hermione didn't need to answer though, as another scream filled the air.

'Last I heard, she still had a ways to go.'

'Why didn't you come and get us?' Draco yelled.

'Because she said that you guys having sex was more important,' Hermione answered simply, not having any other explanation.

Harry and Draco then stormed their way into the room, unconcerned about anything but being with their friend. And when a nurse tried to kick them out, she was quickly reminded that they were the fathers.

It was another three hours before the doctor finally instructed Luna that she needed to push the head through. The poor young woman grasped her friend's already bruised hands, and started to squeeze her muscles until she heard a wail. When the shoulders were out, the rest came easily with a slip of gravity.

'It's a strong boy, Ms. Grey!' the doctor announced using her new legally changed name. After cutting away the umbilical cord, he handed the child off to a nurse so that he could be cleaned and checked for health. Leaving Luna to finally rest, and forget whatever else he had to do for her.

As the child was finally placed on Luna's chest, the three swooned over the perfection of the baby. He looked exactly like his father, with even a bit of blonde hair on his head. And looking at him, they couldn't help but remember the man that had saved them. The man who'd changed all of their lives, for the better. And finally, the man who'd killed Voldemort by strangling the hydra with his serpent body.

'He is so beautiful!' Luna finally said. 'So much like his father!' she then directed her friends to into the baby's line of view. 'Harry, Draco, I'd like you to meet Julian Grey. Julian, meet Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco!'

'Hey little man, I guess we should've had our wedding a little later huh?' Harry joked, referring to Julian's apparent fate to be born on his wedding day.

'Hey Julian!' Draco called to get the child's attention. 'I am so going to spoil you rotten, just remember to call me your "favorite uncle"!'

'HEY!' Harry playfully scolded as both laughed.

'I finally know,' Luna said quietly to herself.

'Know what?' Harry asked, having caught her words.

'My older self told me that she never knew why Julian took the name Julian, but now I know why! Because that is the name I would've given him!' Luna smiled.

Harry and Draco pretended to understand what she had meant for the moment, leaving it to clarify on a later date. Then over the mother and child duo, the two kissed a lovingly gentle kiss. They were a family. Sure they were a bit odd, but still a family. And they would have many other moments together. But this moment caught by the camera that Hermione held.

The End

Okay… I hope you like it! Now on to write my version of the ending… hope you'll read that too! And how about some reviews?

Ryoko Porter


	26. Chapter 25 my ending

Disclaimer; see in Part One.

Hidden Bridges  
Ryoko Porter

Part Twenty-Five "my ending"

'_Applaud friends, the comedy is over.'_

_Ludwig Von Beethoven_

It was on the grassy knoll of the Highlands that Harry awoke upon. He couldn't guess how long he'd been unconscious, though it seemed to be later in the day. As he sat up straight, he had to hold his dizzy head to keep from loosing himself. Harry tried to remember what had been happening when he'd dropped off, but found that he had little more than flashes of memories.

'Draco,' he whispered without a thought. But when he heard the name on his lips, he came to the sudden panic of needing to know where his lover was. Looking around himself first, Harry realized that the blonde was not within sight. So picking himself up with great difficulty due to a broken arm, Harry went to find his love.

As Harry went deeper into the site of the battleground, the land changed drastically. Boulders had charred faces, and the grass was burnt away in most spots. The scorched bodies of Deatheaters littered the ground, some not even in once piece. And Harry could not help but retch at the heinous smell of burning flesh.

It was only by chance that Harry came upon the remains of his friend, by the unfortunate experience of tripping over an decapitated head that he did not see. She was less burnt than the other bodies around, but her hair had been singed away. When Harry turned her heavy body to check for any signs of life, he found that her entire torso had been crushed into itself. If she hadn't suffocated first, her ribs must have surely punctured the delicate organs they were meant to protect. After taking a moment to mourn her passing, Harry again went in search of his beloved.

As Harry walked through the horrible place, he never found anything of his oldest friend. He hoped that Ron was safe somewhere, but he guessed that he too was probably lying dead somewhere.

Harry's focus however; was on Draco, and his lover's fate. The further he went into the death covered hills and the more bodies that he saw, the more his mind would scream for him to find his lover. His mind troubled over all of the horrid possibilities that he could think of that might've happened to Draco. Each of his ideas was worse than the one before, until he could not think of anymore. But by then Harry was nearly mad with anxiety.

The time it took until Harry finally did find Draco, he could not guess. But when he finally did, he was both relieved and filled with a whole new set of concerns. Draco was leaning against a large boulder, his body stretched out limply. And though Harry could see that he was breathing, his body looked as if it should be dead. There were cuts, bruises, and burns covering his entire body, and his legs looked to be completely crushed. A large puddle of blood was pooled under Draco's body, and it seemed to be coming from somewhere on his back. And though he was breathing; Harry could tell that he was probably drowning from a punctured lung, by the way his chest moved.

Running over to his fallen love, Harry gently pulled Draco into his chest with his one good arm. He didn't want to cause anymore harm to his hurting lover, but he couldn't help but think that Draco probably couldn't feel any that he could give him.

'Harry!' Draco gasped as he opened his eyes to the new presence. 'Have you come to guide me into heaven Harry?' Draco asked deliriously.

'No Draco, I'm no angel. We're still alive,' Harry corrected gently. Though Draco didn't seem to hear him as he nuzzled into Harry's neck.

'I can't feel below my waist,' Draco informed absentmindedly. Harry could only hold his dying lover closer into his chest, while tears began to fall. 'I am so tired Harry, do you think that I could just rest?'

Harry sobbed. 'Yes my love, and I'll be there when you wake up,' Harry tried to say bravely.

Neither of the aching boys saw the two hunched figures coming toward them. The couple were both badly wounded, but the man seemed to be more weak than hurt. The woman struggled to support the man's weight, as he leaned over her shoulders. And as they came upon the two boys, it broke both of their hearts to see them like so broken.

'I love you Harry,' Draco whispered quietly. His hollow voice so like the lack of consciousness to reality that he had.

'I love you too, Draco,' Harry cried. He then placed a gentle kiss on his dying lover's lips, which became passionate due to Draco's instinct to make it so. Without realizing it, they both memorized the feel of their passion for a last desperate time, using what little strength they had to explore each other's mouths. Then just as gently as it had started, it ended. And Draco laid his head on his lover's shoulder as Harry put his wand to his temple. 'Avada Kedavra.'

Luna suddenly stumbled due to the sudden shift in balance, dropping to her knees due to a new weight on her mind. She was alone now. She'd selfishly hoped when she'd found Julian still alive, that she might have a chance at a life with him. But now he was gone, as was everyone else. Hermione suffocated by a hydra neck that'd wrapped itself around her. Ron eaten. Draco by being held by multiple hydra jaws and then tossed aside. And Harry, killed by a broken heart.

They were all gone. And she was left behind.

♦♦♦

'Hi guys,' Luna greeted the huge mausoleum that held the bodies of Harry and Draco. 'I know it's been a long time, but I've been a bit busy. I want you to meet someone,' she said as she lifted a baby boy out of the carriage that she pushed. 'This is Julian.'

The baby that she introduced was a wonderfully beautiful creature, with blonde hair and contradicting eyes. One eye was the color of the gray fog that covered the still bloody highland hills, and the other was as green as the grass that grew to upon them. But the oddest feature was the lightning shaped birthmark on his forehead. He was just like his father.

'Yes he does look like me doesn't he?' her husband consented as he placed his hand on her shoulder. 'It's so odd being here, where my old bodies lay,' the young man commented as he looked at the gothic building.

'Are you ever going to explain to me how you survived?' Luna questioned, as she had so many times.

'Not really, but let us just say that it was for you.'

'Somehow I find that hard to believe,' Luna commented as she saw her husband's eyes start to glow wickedly. The small family then left the memorial after saying goodbye to what was left of Harry and Draco, continuing their stroll through the park.

Luna was so caught up in her happiness, that she didn't see the flashing camera bulbs. Nor did she feel the hands that guided her port-key that would take her to the hospital where she would spend the last of her days. Not realizing that she was last surviving hero of final battle against Voldemort. In her world, she'd had a "happy" ending.

Finite Incontantum!

FINALLY DONE! Now I can continue on my other fics! Including a Harry Potter/Gundam Wing crossover. Not to mention Pallium Fatum…. Please take the time to review this last chapter.

Ryoko Porter


End file.
